


Corpus Delicti

by Nyada



Series: The Detective and the CEO [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Deutsch | German, F/M, Humor, Murder, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Mord an einer Galeristin erschüttert die New Yorker Kunstszene. Der Kreis derjenigen, denen die Tote zu Lebzeiten das Leben schwer machte, ist groß, doch ausgerechnet der pressewirksame Sohn eines Industriemoguls gerät in Verdacht. Dieser ist sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst und macht es den Ermittlern nicht gerade leicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Friends tellin' me that maybe I need Some psychiatric help Yeah they're always so quick to tell you Just how to get on with it But I look into the mirror And all I see is age, fear And agony **Eels - Agony**_

 

_Neue Galerie, Carnegie Hill (Manhattan, New York) 3._ _September, 17: 39 Uhr_

 

Chloe Armstrong gab einen mürrischen, mit Unmut gepaarten, Laut von sich, als sie den Telefonhörer aufhängte und damit das sinnlose Gespräch beendete, dass sie geschlagene dreizehn Minuten gekostet hatte. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und starrte zur Uhr hinauf, die über der gläsernen Eingangstür hing und verkündete, dass es nur noch einundzwanzig Minuten bis zu ihrem Feierabend waren. _Wohlverdiente einundzwanzig Minuten_ , ergänzte Chloe in ihrem Kopf und machte sich daran, ihren Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Heute war ein besonders stressiger Tag gewesen, der nicht gerade dadurch einfacher geworden war, dass diese schrullige Sekretärin irgendeines reichen Typen immer wieder angerufen und darum gebeten hatte, man möge ihren anzugtragenden Geldgeber doch bitte zu Miss Wray durchstellen. _Anzugtragender Geldgeber_ waren zwar nicht ganz die Worte der Dame am Telefon gewesen, aber in den dreieinhalb Jahren, in denen Chloe nun schon hier arbeitete, wusste sie die Kunden Miss Wray’s einzustufen. Die meisten von ihnen waren wohlhabend und hatten elegante Stadthäuser in der Nähe des Central Parks, trugen maßgeschneiderte Anzüge von Armani und Co. Chloe konnte solche Frackträger nicht ausstehen, aber sie gehörten nun einmal zu ihrem täglichen Umfeld und sie hatte gelernt die Ich-bin-die-freundliche-Rezeptionistin-die-Ihnen-jeden-Wunsch-von-den-Lippen-abliest-Maske aufzusetzen. Die Papiere in ihre Schreibtischschublade packend, sah Chloe wieder zur Uhr hoch und stellte freudig fest, dass, während sie sich gedanklich über die Bewohner der Upper East Side ausgelassen hatte, fast fünf Minuten vergangen waren. Fünf Minuten, die sie ihrem Feierabend näher brachten und damit ihrem Freund, Matt Scott, mit dem sie sich für heute Abend verabredet hatte. Matt, der eigentlich Matthew hieß, und sie waren seit nunmehr zweieinhalb Jahren zusammen und heute Abend wollte er sie ins _MacLaren’s_ ausführen, einer urgemütlichen Bar im Norden Manhattans. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, ihn endlich wiederzusehen, nachdem er die letzten beiden Monate im Kriegseinsatz in Afghanistan gewesen war. Matt war Soldat und die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf Reisen. Es war bei aller Liebe nicht leicht eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen, aber sie hatten es bis jetzt ohne Probleme geschafft und Chloe war sich sicher, dass Matt der Richtige war. Sie liebte ihn über alles und sie wusste, dass er ebenso empfand. Matt’s Schwester hatte sie heute angerufen und ihr geraten, dass sie sich etwas Hübsches anziehen sollte, da ihr kleiner Bruder etwas ganz Besonderes mit ihr vorhatte. Chloe konnte sich vorstellen, was es war, hatte sie Matt doch schließlich bei einem Telefonat belauscht, in dem er der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung ihre Ringgröße verraten hatte. Es war sonnenklar. Er wollte heute Abend um ihre Hand anhalten! Im _MacLaren’s_ , dem Ort, wo sie beide sich vor zweieinhalb Jahren kennengelernt hatten! Chloe war so in ihrer Vorstellung versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sich jemand ihrem Schreibtisch genähert hatte und dass perfekt manikürte Fingernägel auf die glatte Tresenplatte trommelten.

„Chloe?“, riss Camille Wray’s Stimme die brünette Rezeptionistin aus den Gedanken. „ Haben Sie nicht gehört, dass ich Sie gerufen habe?“

Chloe zuckte zusammen und blickte erschrocken zu ihrer Chefin auf, die sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch postiert und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Kalte braune Augen lagen auf ihr und Wray’s rotgeschminkter Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Strich, so sehr hatte sie die Lippen aufeinandergepresst.

„Ich entsinne mich, dass ich Sie eingestellt habe, damit Sie kommen, wenn ich Sie rufe“, sinnierte Camille und mit einem Mal kam Leben in ihre braunen Augen; sie funkelten aufbrausend, fast schon jähzornig.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Wray“, suchte Chloe sich zu entschuldigen, doch noch ehe sie weiterreden konnte, brachte sie die erhobene Hand ihrer Chefin zum Schweigen.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden, Chloe, und vergeuden Sie keinen wertvollen Sauerstoff.“ Camille machte eine Kunstpause, ließ ihren Blick über den Schreibtisch ihrer Rezeptionistin gleiten , rümpfte die spitze Nase und hob die schmale, perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue, als sie den kleinen Notizzettel neben dem Telefon entdeckte. „ Ich nehme an, Sie wollten mir den noch bringen“, zischelte sie, langte über den Tresen und nahm den Zettel an sich.

„Natürlich, Miss Wray“, beeilte sich Chloe zu sagen. „ Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen.“

„Sie waren gerade bei Ihrem Liebsten“, sagte Camille ärgerlich, „ und ich will nicht wissen, was Sie getrieben haben.“

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Chloe nochmals.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen“, reagierte Camille zynisch, überflog dann die Zeilen, die Chloe niedergeschrieben hatte. „ Was ist das?“

„Eine Telefonnummer“, antwortete Chloe.

„Eine Telefonnummer?“, wiederholte Camille. „ Tzz, das sehe ich selber, Sie Dummchen. Sagen Sie mir lieber, wessen Nummer es ist.“ Sie hielt inne und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „ Doch nicht etwa von diesem Kerl, der mich schon seit Wochen belästigt?“

Chloe nickte. „Dieses Mal hat er es wieder über seine Sekretärin versucht“, berichtete sie kleinlaut und machte sich innerlich schon einmal auf das Donnerwetter gefasst, das gleich auf sie zukommen würde.

„Himmelherrgott nochmal!“, fluchte Camille dann tatsächlich, schleuderte den Notizzettel vor Chloe auf den Schreibtisch und warf erbost ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück. „ Dass dieser Kerl aber auch kein Nein versteht!“ Mit blitzenden Augen sah sie Chloe an. „ Sie haben dieser Sekretärin doch wohl klargemacht, dass sich meine Meinung nicht geändert hat, oder?“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Chloe prompt. „ Sie meinte trotzdem, dass Sie sie noch einmal anrufen sollten.“

„Dass ich Sie noch einmal anrufen soll?“, echote Camille. „ Verdammt, Chloe, ich habe diesem Kerl schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich nicht verkaufe. So langsam müsste er das doch wohl kapiert haben!“

Chloe war in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesunken. „ Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen-“

„Sie sollen nicht denken“, fuhr Camille sie an, wirbelte dann herum und brauste davon. Die dünnen Absätze ihrer High Heels donnerten auf den feinen Marmorboden ein und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Chloe, ein Splittern gehört zu haben. „ Dieser widerwärtige, verwöhnte Schnösel!“, schimpfte Camille. Sie war schon fast um die Ecke in den Gang gebogen, in dem ihr Büro lag, als sie sich abermals umdrehte und Chloe anwies: „ Ich möchte, dass Sie heute Abend noch zu ihm fahren und ihm klarmachen, dass ich nicht verkaufen werde und dass er mich in Zukunft besser zufrieden lassen soll, sonst werde ich die Polizei rufen.“

„Aber…“, platzte es aus Chloe hervor, als sie an ihr bevorstehendes Date mit Matt dachte. „ Ich… ich… kann nicht.“

Camilles Augenbraue hob sich erneut, dieses Mal soweit und hoch, dass sie fast im Haaransatz der Galeristin verschwand. „Sie können nicht? Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben heute Abend schon etwas anderes vor?“

„E…eigentlich schon“, stotterte Chloe.

„Ein Date mit Ihrem Soldaten?“, wollte Camille wissen, näherte sich wieder, mit langsamen Schritten dem Schreibtisch ihrer jungen Angestellten.

Chloe schluckte nervös. „J…ja, er…er ist gestern zurück gekommen“, stammelte sie. „ Aus Afghanistan.“

„Aus Afghanistan.“ Camille tat beeindruckt. „Sie müssen ihn bestimmt schrecklich vermisst haben, nicht wahr? Wie lange bleibt er denn?“

„Z…zwei Wochen“, antwortete Chloe.

„Zwei Wochen“, sprach ihre Chefin. „ Und da denken Sie, Sie hätte nicht einen Abend Zeit, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun und mir diesen Mann vom Hals zu schaffen?“

Chloe kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich…“

„Ich sage Ihnen mal was, Chloe“, unterbrach Camille sie, die inzwischen wieder am Schreibtisch angekommen war und sich nun über ebendiesen beugte. „Wenn Sie sich mit Ihrem Freund treffen wollen, dann ist das kein Problem. Sie sollten nur eins wissen: Da draußen warten hunderte von Frauen, die töten würden, um Ihren Job machen zu können. Ich könnte eine von ihnen sehr schnell glücklich machen. Gehen Sie ruhig mit Ihrem Freund essen. Ich werde Ihnen dann morgen eine Kiste bereitstellen lassen, in der sie Ihre Sachen nach Hause tragen können. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“ Eingeschüchtert nickte Chloe. Camille lächelte hämisch. „Sehr gut“, meinte sie. „Und nun beeilen Sie sich, bevor dieser Schnösel sich noch schlafenlegt und es morgen noch einmal versucht. Ich will nicht, dass das passiert. Ist das klar?“

Wieder nickte Chloe. „Ich werde nachher zu ihm fahren und ihm die Situation deutlich machen.“

„Sie sind eine wirklich hervorragende Angestellte, Chloe“, lobte Camille, doch Chloe wusste, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen“, sagte sie und verabschiedete sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, ehe sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen davonstolzierte. _Ich hasse diese Frau_ , dachte Chloe, während sie ihrer Chefin nachsah, und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihr Date mit Matt wegen der Arbeit verschieben musste. Schon wieder! Matt würde kein Verständnis zeigen. Er hatte ihr doch schon so klar Bescheid gegeben, dass er es nicht gut fand, wenn sie so viel Zeit auf der Arbeit verbrachte. Und nun musste sie ihm auch noch absagen, weil Miss Wray verlangte, dass sie zu einem sturen Kunden fuhr, um diesem zu sagen, dass sie ihm das, was er haben wollte, nicht geben würden. Manchmal war die Welt einfach nur ungerecht.

 

**ooOOoo**

 

_Ecke Fifth Avenue/ 86th Street, Carnegie Hill (Manhattan, New York) 3._ _September, 18: 26 Uhr_

 

 _„Ich verstehe nicht, dass du mich wegen irgendeinem reichen Typen versetzt“,_ regte sich Matt am anderen Ende der Leitung auf. _„Und dass nur, weil deine Chefin gesagt hat, dass du’s machen sollst?“_

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es ändern, Matt“, beteuerte Chloe, eilte den Fußgängerweg entlang und winkte nach einem der vorbeifahrenden Taxis, die sie wegen der Dunkelheit und ihrem schwarzen Mantel anscheinend nicht sahen. „Verdammt“, schimpfte sie leise, als wieder eines der quietschgelben Fahrzeuge an ihr vorbeifuhr.

_„Was? Was hast du gesagt?“_

Chloe seufzte. „Nicht du, Matt. Nicht du.“ Sie trat an den Bordstein heran und hielt nach dem nächsten Taxi Ausschau. „Hör zu, ich werde mich beeilen und dann treffen wir uns in meinem Appartement.“

 _„Ich hätte dich aber lieber schon viel früher gesehen“,_ schmollte Matt und man konnte seine Enttäuschung förmlich durch das Knistern des Telefons hören.

„Ich dich ja auch.“ Chloe seufzte erleichtert, denn endlich schien eines der für New York typischen Fahrzeuge sie bemerkt zu haben; das gelbe Taxi setzte den Blinker und fuhr rechts ran, hielt direkt vor ihr. Chloe machte sich rasch daran, in das Fahrzeug zu steigen, verabschiedete sich bei Matt mit den Worten ‚ Ich seh dich dann nachher’, was sehr abgedroschen klang, beendete das Gespräch und wies den Fahrer dann an, er möge sie doch zur 82nd Straße bringen. Der Fahrer, eindeutig asiatischer Herkunft, nickte nur, schaltete das Taxameter an und rückte seine Schiebermütze zurecht, ehe er den Blinker setzte und den Wagen nach links ausscheren ließ. Während sich das Fahrzeug wieder in den dichten Feierabendverkehr einfädelte, blickte Chloe aus dem Fenster und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, was ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit war, und es regnete. Man bekam also nicht viel von dem zu sehen, was auf den Fußgängerwegen los war. Der Regen schlug gegen die Fensterscheibe und aus dem Radio, das der Fahrer genau in diesem Augenblick lauter drehte, drang eine Wettervorhersage, die keine Besserung prognostizierte, zumindest nicht in den nächsten beiden Tagen.

„Verdammtes Regenwetter“, schimpfte der Fahrer- Chloe war inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich um einen Inder handeln musste- und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Manchmal wunderte es Chloe, dass Taxifahrer so gute Seelenleser waren, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie tagtäglich mit den unterschiedlichsten Menschen zu tun hatten. Auch jetzt bestätigte sich ihre Theorie wieder, dass Taxifahrer erkennen konnte, wenn es ihren Kunden nicht gut ging.

Eine Ampel schaltete auf Rot und diese Pause nutzte der Fahrer, um sie anzusprechen. „Geht’s Ihnen nicht gut, Miss?“

Chloe überlegte sich zuerst, ob sie darauf antworten sollte, dachte dann aber schließlich: _Ach, was soll’s_. „Nein, mir geht es heute nicht so gut“, erwiderte sie.

„Ein Mann, stimmt’s?“ Die braunen Augen des Mannes, der den Wagen fuhr, sahen mitfühlend drein. „Glauben Sie mir, ich kenn das. Meine Tochter, die ist in Ihrem Alter, und hat sich gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt. Ranshid. Komischer Kerl, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber sie hat ihn geliebt. Naja, er hat ihr aber das Herz gebrochen mit irgendeiner Cheerleaderin von der High School. Meine arme kleine Tanisha.“

„Das tut mir leid für Ihre Tochter“, sagte Chloe.

Der Taxifahrer winkte ab. „Sie sollten sich darüber keinen Kopf machen, Miss. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich verstehe, wie Sie sich gerade fühlen.“ In diesem Moment schaltete die Ampel wieder auf Grün. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wandte sich der Fahrer wieder dem Straßenverkehr zu und Chloe lehnte ihren pochenden Schädel gegen das kalte Fensterglas, schloss die Augen… … die sie wenige Sekunden später aber wieder aufriss, als der Wagen so ruckartig abbremste, dass die Bremsen quietschten. Es gab einen lauten Knall und Chloe befürchtete schon, ein Reifen sei geplatzt. Doch dann hörte sie wie Glas zersplitterte und wie ihr Fahrer einen erstickten Schreckenslaut von sich gab. „ Was ist denn-“ Die Frage blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie die vollkommen zersplitterte Windschutzscheibe bemerkte und den verkrümmten Körper, der sich quer über eben diese Scheibe legte.

„Ach du Scheiße“, entkam es dem Taxifahrer und er begann panisch an seinem Gurt zu zerren, als warmes, dunkles Blut durch die Risse in der Scheibe auf seine helle Hose zu tropfen begann. Er schaffte es schließlich sich von dem Gurt zu befreien, stieß die Autotür auf und stolperte aus dem Wagen. Weitere Autos waren stehengeblieben und von allen Seiten strömten Menschen, die wissen wollten, was passiert war und warum ein Taxi mitten auf der Straße angehalten hatte. Der Grund trieb allen einen Ausdruck des Ekels und des Entsetzens ins Gesicht. Chloe saß wie gelähmt auf der Rückbank des Taxis, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ihre Welt drehte sich auf einmal langsamer und sie nahm alles nur noch verzerrt wahr. Von irgendwoher hörte sie jemanden rufen ‚ Holt einen Arzt, holt einen Arzt, verdammt noch mal’. Doch allein der Blick in die toten, braunen Augen ihrer Chefin, Camille Wray, die die Windschutzscheibe des Taxis zerschlagen hatte und nun regungslos auf der quittengelben Motorhaube lag, reichte für Chloe aus, um zu verstehen, dass ein Arzt wohl überflüssig sein würde.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_If I were a rich man, Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum. If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard. Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, Yidle-diddle-didle-didle man._

_**Fiddler on the Roof Cast – If I Were A Rich Man** _

 

 _Ecke Fifth Avenue/ 86th Street, Carnegie Hill (Manhattan, New York City) 3._ _September, 18: 56 Uhr_

 

Sich mit einem kurzen Nicken bei dem jungen Polizisten bedankend, nahm Detective Evan Lorne den Kaffeebecher an, der ihm von eben diesem Polizisten herangeschafft worden war. Evan beließ es dabei, den dampfenden Kaffee fürs Erste einfach nur in den Händen zu halten, damit diese sich aufwärmten. Für Anfang September war es auffällig kalt in New York City, der Stadt der bunten Sommermoden und –trends, und es wehte ein eisiger Wind auf den Straßen, der Evans Unwohlsein nur noch verstärkte. Der Detective sah sich um und der Anblick der in warme Jacken gehüllten Gaffer versetzte ihn nicht, wie sonst, in Rage sondern ließ ihn frösteln. Wieder einmal musste er feststellen, dass er dieses raue, windige und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen auch noch nasse Klima der Ostküste nicht mehr gewohnt war, nachdem er nun fast ein Jahr lang im Süden, in Miami, gewesen war. O ja, wie er doch die feuchte Hitze Floridas vermisste, die endlosen, makellos weißen Sandstrände, das kristallklare, türkisfarbene Wasser, den wolkenlosen Himmel und die Sonne, die heiß auf seiner Haut gebrannt hatte. _Er vermisste Miami._ Er war zwar erst seit einem Monat wieder zurück in New York, einer der schillernsten Städte der USA, doch schon jetzt wünschte er sich zurück nach Miami und das nicht nur allein wegen des Wetters, was ihm, zugegeben, ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Evan seufzte und rang sich endlich dazu durch, zu behaupten, seine Hände seien nun warm genug, und führte den wohlbekannten Pappbecher seines Lieblingscoffeeshops an seinen Mund. Als der herbe Geschmack der gerösteten Kaffeebohnen seine Lippen bedeckte, fühlte Evan, wie ein eiskalter Schauer ihn durchfuhr, gefolgt von dem wohlig warmen Gefühl, ausgelöst durch den Kaffee, der nunmehr seinen Magen erreicht hatte und diesen nun von ihnen wärmte. Mochte das Wetter hier noch so bescheiden sein, so schmeckte der Kaffee hier einfach göttlich! Leichter Nieselregen setzte ein, weswegen Evan diese Aussage zumindest teilweise widerrief; das Wetter war gelinde ausgedrückt _beschissen_ , aber der Kaffee schmeckte trotzdem göttlich…und deshalb genehmigte sich Evan einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er zum Schutz gegen die Nässe und den eiskalten Wind den Mantelkragen hochschlug, seinen Kaffeebecher fest umklammerte und mit schnellen Schritten durch den kalten Regen eilte. Der Polizist am Absperrband war derselbe, der ihm den Kaffee gebracht hatte, und Evan musste nicht erst seine Dienstmarke vorzeigen, um durch gelassen zu werden. Galant beugte er sich unter dem knallgelben Absperrband hindurch und lokalisierte nach kurzem Suchen seine Kollegin, die eine Augenzeugin befragte. Chloe Armstrong, so hatte Evan in Erfahrung gebracht, saß auf dem Bordstein, eine Decke um ihren schmalen Schultern, die Arme um ihren zitternden Leib geschlungen. Evan schätzte sie nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig. Er musste sie sich nicht näher ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sich hinter ihrer angstverzerrten Grimasse ein wunderschönes Gesicht mit porzellanheller Haut verbarg. Sie hatte feine Gesichtzüge, eine lange, spitze Nase und geschwungene Wangenknochen, die von ihren langen, schwarzbraunen Haaren umspielt wurden. Inmitten dieses schönen Gesichts zwei eisblaue Augen, die sich ängstlich umsahen und direkten Blickkontakt zu Jedermann vermieden.

„E…es ging alles so schnell“, hörte Evan die junge Frau mit Piepsstimme stottern, als er näher kam. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schlug schluchzend die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. „Ich…ich… O mein Gott, wäre ich doch nur dageblieben“, jammerte sie und sank in sich zusammen.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt“, schritt ein Sanitäter ein, der das Ganze beobachtet hatte. Er half der jungen Frau, die völlig aufgelöst war, aufzustehen und geleitete sie zum wartenden Krankenwagen, übergab sie dort angekommen einem seiner Kollegen und kehrte noch einmal zurück. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie sie in Ihrem jetzigen Zustand weiter verhören.“

Evans Kollegin, Detective Teyla Emmagan, die Chloe befragt hatte, nickte verständig. „Bringen Sie sie ins Krankenhaus, aber melden Sie sich, wenn sie soweit ist.“

„Selbstverständlich, Ma’am“, entgegnete der Sanitäter nickend und rauschte von dannen. Sekunden später gellte die Sirene los und der Krankenwagen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die immer größer werdende Menschenmasse. Evan warf den Gaffern einen wütenden Blick zu, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass dieser etwas bringen würde- vergebens. Der Detective schnaubte erbost. Es war doch einfach nur pervers, wie Menschen sich am Leid anderer ergötzten und sich fast die Hälse ausrenkten, nur um einen Blick auf den Ort des Geschehens zu werfen. _Das war krank!_ „Die sollte man wegsperren“, knurrte er leise und kippte sich den Rest seines inzwischen erkalteten Kaffees in den Schlund.

„Es würde nichts bringen, Evan“, meinte Teyla milde lächelnd. „Es würden andere kommen und irgendwann würde kein Platz mehr für die wirklichen Verbrecher bleiben.“ Sie steckte den fast leeren Notizblock weg und bedachte ihn dann mit diesem Blick, den er hasste. Es war ein Blick, der die Wut, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, innerhalb einer Sekunde verpuffen ließ- ob er es nun wollte oder nicht. In Teyla’s Gegenwart konnte er einfach nicht wütend auf jemanden sein, weil seine Kollegin diese beruhigende Art hatte, die selbst den härtesten Kerlen den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Evan grummelte. „Du tut’s schon wieder“, machte er seine Kollegin aufmerksam und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Teyla behielt den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht noch einige Sekunden lang bei, ehe sie sich abwandte, mit den Schultern zuckte und lächelte.

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie einfach nur, wechselte dann das Thema. „Also, das da gerade war Chloe Armstrong, 23 Jahre. Sie arbeitet seit dreieinhalb Jahren als Rezeptionistin für das Opfer.“

„Mit wem haben wir es hier zu tun?“, erkundigte sich Evan und spähte zu dem Unfallwagen, einem für die Stadt typischen Yellow Cab, herüber, von dessen Windschutzscheibe man gerade im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Körper der Toten „herunterkratzte“.

„Camille Wray“, antwortete Teyla, sprach dabei den Vornamen mit Bedacht aus. „32 Jahre, geboren hier in New York. Sie war Galeristin in der ‚Neuen Galerie’, einem Museum für deutsche und österreichische Kunst, hauptsächlich aus dem 20. Jahrhundert. Es liegt hier gleich um die Ecke.“

„Eine Galeristin also“, sinnierte Evan, fragte dann: „Was ist noch über sie bekannt?“

„Bedauerlicherweise nur, dass sie eine Lebensgefährtin namens Sharon hat…“ Teyla machte eine Kunstpause. „Und dass sie bei ihren Kollegen nicht gerade beliebt gewesen sein soll. Ich hatte bereits Gelegenheit den Hausmeister zu befragen, der sich während des Unfalls gegenüber in dem Bistro befand. Er meinte, dass man Camille oft als ‚tyrannische Zicke’ bezeichnete.“ Sie kräuselte die Nase. „Was auch immer das bedeuten soll.“

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sie von ihren Kollegen eine Weihnachtskarte erwarten konnte“, witzelte Evan, runzelte dann aber die Stirn und hob den Kopf. „Ich nehme an“, begann er und deutete auf ein zerstörtes Fenster im vierten Stockwerk des Hauses, vor dem der Unfall passiert war, „dass sie nicht freiwillig gesprungen ist.“ „Ich schätze wirklich deine Beobachtungsgabe, Evan“, triezte Teyla ihn, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „McKay und Cam sind bereits oben und sehen sich mit ein paar Männern um.“

„Gut.“ Evan nickte. „Und was machen wir solange?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt machst“, erwiderte Teyla, „aber ich werde jetzt zu dieser Wray’s ‚Partnerin’ fahren. Du kannst mit begleiten, wenn du willst.“

„Du weißt, dass ich einer wundervollen Frau, wie dir, keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann“, flötete Evan und folgte seiner Kollegin, die in Richtung Wagen von dannen marschierte, grinsend.

„Noch so eine Bemerkung und ich sehe mich gezwungen dir wehzutun“, feuerte Teyla über ihre Schulter zurück.

„Gott bewahre“, lachte Evan und beeilte sich in den Wagen einzusteigen.

 

**ooOOoo**

 

 _Camille Wray’s Wohnung, East 73rd Street, Historic District (Manhattan, New York City) 3._ _September, 19: 20 Uhr_

„O, Camille“, wehklagte Sharon Walker, eine schlanke Blondine Anfang Dreißig, und ließ sich auf das geblümte Sofa sinken, das in dem elegant, nach viktorianischen Muster eingerichteten Wohnzimmer genauso fehlplaziert wirkte, wie das schluchzende Häufchen Elend namens Sharon.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Miss Walker“, versuchte Teyla die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen, bewirkte dadurch aber nur das Gegenteil, nämlich das Sharon sie mit großen Augen ansah und dann wieder zu weinen und zu schluchzen begann. Teyla warf ihrem Kollegen, Evan, der neben ihr auf einem der beiden ziemlich ungemütlichen Stühle saß, einen nach Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, doch Evan zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Miss Walker“, versuchte er es schließlich und reichte der Hauseigentümerin die Taschentuchbox. „Hatte Ihre… Partnerin irgendwelche…“ Er brach ab, als er merkte, dass es wohl nicht klug war, jetzt das Wort ‚Feinde’ in den Mund zu nehmen. „Gab es irgendjemanden, der Miss Wray schaden wollte?“, verbesserte er sich.

Sharon schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch und blickte ihn mit verquollenen Augen an. „Sie wollen wissen, ob Camille _Feinde_ hatte? Sie war Galeristin, was denken Sie denn?“ Ihre Stimme war vom Weinen heiser, klang aber dennoch aufgebracht. „Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob Camille Feinde hatte, dann können Sie die ganze New Yorker Kunstszene einsperren lassen!“ Einen Moment lang entstand ein Schweigen und das einzige, was man hörte, war das aufdringliche Ticken der großen Standuhr in der hinteren, rechten Zimmerecke, und das Schwingen des schweren Goldpendels jener Uhr.

„Miss Walker“, brach Teyla schließlich das Schweigen, „könnten Sie das etwas… genauer erklären.“

Sharon seufzte tief und warf ihre langen, blonden Locken zurück. „Camille war Galeristin“, schniefte sie. „Kein besonders leichter Job, wenn Sie mich fragen. Sie verkaufte Kunstwerke, hauptsächlich Gemälde. Seit fünf Jahren arbeitete sie nun in der ‚Neuen Galerie’. Sie war schon immer so hingerissen von der deutschen Kunst gewesen und deshalb war dieser Job die Erfüllung ihres Traumes gewesen. Sie hatte zehn lange Jahre darauf hingearbeitet und ihr war es egal, dass sie manchmal mit richtigen Ekelpaketen zu tun hatte. Und glauben Sie mir, da waren wirklich manchmal fiese Gestalten dabei.“

„Können Sie uns Namen nennen, Miss Walker?“, hakte Evan nach.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe Camille immer davor gewarnt, sie solle sich nicht allzu sehr mit Interessenten und potenziellen Käufern anlegen, doch Camille war schon immer schlagkräftiger Charakter gewesen.“ Sharon lächelte leicht. „Sie hat sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen und schon gar nicht von irgendwelchen Typen, die glaubten, sie könnten sich mit Geld alles kaufen. Sie hatte vieler solcher reicher Kunden und sie hatte es nicht immer leicht mit ihnen, glauben Sie mir. In letzter Zeit hat ihr einer von ihnen besonders viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“

Die beiden Detectives wurden hellhörig. „Sie kennen nicht zufällig seinen Namen, oder?“, fragte Teyla.

„Camille hat ihr Privatleben und ihren Job immer strikt getrennt und ich weiß davon auch nur, weil ich zufällig in ihr Büro gekommen bin, als sie gerade mit ihm telefonierte“, berichtete Sharon. „Sie klang nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt, hat ihn beschimpft und gemeint, er solle sie gefälligst in Ruhe lassen und sie wolle nicht verkaufen. Als sie mich bemerkt hat, hat sie das Gespräch beendet und so getan, als sei alles in Ordnung. Aber glauben Sie mir, das war es nicht. Wissen Sie, der Hausmeister und ich sind gute Bekannte und er hat mir gesagt, dass dieser Kerl es allein in der letzten Woche sooft versucht hat, dass Camille kurz davor gewesen war, die Polizei zu rufen.“

„Es muss ihr wohl wirklich ernst gewesen sein“, schlussfolgerte Evan nachdenklich. „Hat Ihnen der Hausmeister den Namen des Störenfriedes genannt?“

Sharon schien zu überlegen, denn eine tiefe Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Er hat mir tatsächlich gesagt, wie der Typ hieß, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so gut“, gestand sie. „Er meinte, dass es sich um irgendeinen Sohn eines reichen Industriemoguls handele, der vor Kurzem verstorben sei und sein Vermögen eben diesem Sohn vererbt hat. Irgendwas mit ‚S’. Ich glaube, der Name des Anrufers war ‚Sheppard’ oder so ähnlich.“

„Wir werden das auf jeden Fall prüfen lassen“, versicherte Teyla ihr und erhob sich; Evan tat es ihr gleich.

„Glauben Sie, er hat etwas mit Camilles Tod zu tun?“, fragte Sharon.

„Das gilt es jetzt herauszufinden“, antwortete Evan. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir Sie auf dem Laufenden halten.“

 

**ooOOoo**

 

 _NYPD Police Station Precinct 19, Upper East Side (Manhattan, New York City) 3._ _September, 19: 56 Uhr_

 

Den Teebeutel mit brühend heißem Wasser übergießend, wandte sich Teyla Emmagan an ihren Kollegen, der geradezu verzweifelt versuchte die Kaffeemaschine zu bedienen: „Soll ich dir helfen?“

„Geht schon“, brummelte Detective Kanaan Ramirez, sah sie kurz an, nahm dann aber den Kampf gegen das in seinen Augen ‚schwarze Unding’ wieder auf, doch selbst seine geballte Faust, mit der er gegen das Gehäuse schlug, schien die Kaffeemaschine nicht umstimmen zu können; statt köstlichem Kaffee ergoss sich nur trübes Wasser in Kanaans Tasse. Teyla beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd, wusste aber durchaus, dass sie sich lieber zurückhalten sollte, auch wenn es ihr noch so sehr in den Finger kribbelte, ihrem Kollegen zu helfen.

„Bist du sicher?“, versuchte ihn umzustimmen.

Kanaan blähte die Wangen auf und entließ die Luft mit einem lauten, zischenden Ton der Verzweiflung. „Dieses Ding“, rief er entrüstet und tippte mit blitzenden Augen gehen das Metallgehäuse der Kaffeemaschine, „hasst mich!“

„Das ist eine Maschine, Kanaan“, bemerkte Teyla sanft.

„Na und?“, schnappte dieser zurück, zog seine Tasse unter den Düsen hervor und donnerte sie in die Spüle. „Ich bleib dabei, dieses Ding hasst mich!“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Teyla verdrehte in dem Augenblick, in dem sich Kanaan erneut der streikenden Kaffeemaschine zuwandte, die Augen und schlenderte dann lächelnd zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. Sie stellte ihren Tee ab und begann in einigen Unterlagen zu wühlen, als sie bemerkte, dass Kanaan ihr gefolgt war und sich nunmehr auf die Kante ihres Schreibtisches setzte.

„Wie sieht’s mit heute Abend aus? Hast du schon was vor?“, erkundigte er sich und warf wie beiläufig auch einen Blick auf die Akten, die sie in den Händen hielt.

Teyla seufzte. „Kanaan, ich…“ Sie brach ab, als er sie mit seinen braunen Augen direkt ansah, und sie musste gestehen, dass er doch eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl war. Er war erst vor Kurzem von Vegas hierher nach New York City versetzt worden und Elizabeth hatte sofort versucht, sie beide zu verkuppeln, bisher allerdings erfolglos. Es war nicht so, dass Teyla ihn nicht mochte. Kanaan hatte ein ähnlich wildes Wesen wie sie, war manchmal unnahbar, genau wie sie, und die Tätowierungen an seinen Oberarmen, die ihn als ein ehemaliges Bandenmitglied kennzeichneten, übten eine besondere Anziehung auf sie aus. Doch trotzdem war da immer noch etwas, das Teyla Abstand hielten ließ. Ihre letzte Beziehung war gelinde ausgedrückt ‚ein Reinfall’ gewesen und die Trennung von Michael lag nun schon fast anderthalb Jahre zurück. Sie weinte dem Kerl keine Träne nach. Im Nachhinein hatte er sich als ein selbstverliebtes, besserwisserisches Arschloch entpuppt und sie konnte gar nicht richtig glauben, dass sie diesen Kerl einmal geliebt hatte. Kanaan war anders und sie mochte diese andere Art, sie mochte ihn. Im Moment nur als netten Kollegen, aber zumindest Elizabeth schien sich sicher zu sein, dass sie beide das nächste Traumpaar des Reviers sein würden und das, obwohl Teyla geschworen hatte, niemals etwas mit einem Kollegen anzufangen. Obwohl Michael ja genau genommen auch einer gewesen war. Teyla sah Kanaan an und ihr Vorhaben fing an zu wackeln. Er war ein wirklich netter Kerl, sah gut aus, war witzig und wusste, wann er sich zurückzuhalten hatte, war aber zugleich ein interessanter, temperamentvoller Charakter, den sie tief in ihrem Innern besser kennenlernen wollte. Sie war schon mal mit ihm ausgegangen, doch da war es nur ein rein platonisches Treffen unter Kollegen gewesen. Er hatte sie mit ins Bowlingcenter genommen und dort hatte sich ihr bisher unentdecktes Bowlingtalent offenbart. Es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen und sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen gehabt. „Wir wär’s wenn ich dich heute um Acht abhole und wir beide irgendwo hin fahren?“, schlug Kanaan gerade vor. „Worauf hast du Luft? Kino? Essen? Wir könnten rüber nach Ellis Island fahren. Was hältst du davon?“

 _Eine Menge_ , antwortete die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die für die Entscheidungen zuständig war. Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal auf Ellis Island gewesen war. _Bist du wahnsinnig?,_ meldete sich da die andere Stimme, ihr Verstand. _Nichts mit Kollegen anfangen, schon vergessen?_ Teyla verdrehte die Augen, als die beiden Stimmen sich darüber zu streiten anfingen, was wohl das Beste wäre. Das Gerede in ihrem Kopf bereitete der Polizistin Kopfschmerzen und war nicht gerade wegweißend.

„Und?“, mischte sich nun auch noch Kanaan ein und er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Teyla, was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, dass sie jetzt ihre Sachen packt und mit mir mitkommt“, schallte Evans Stimme zu ihnen herüber und Teyla war schon fast erleichtert, dass er wieder einmal so unangemeldet in ihr Büro geplatzt kam. Er hielt die Autoschlüssel in den Händen und klimperte mit ihnen, was nur eines bedeuten konnte.

Teyla konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Sie schenkte Kanaan einen enttäuschten Blick. „Tut mir leid“, sagte sie, in ihrem Inneren tief erleichtert.

Kanaan winkte ab. „Kein Problem. Wir machen es einfach irgendwann anders, okay?“

„Okay.“ Teyla rang sich ein Nicken und ein Lächeln ab, bevor sie sich beeilte und hinter Evan hersetzte, der bereits auf halben Wege nach draußen war. „Danke“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, als sie beide aus der Tür hinaus auf die Straße traten.

„Keine Ursache“, entgegnete Evan und öffnete den am Straßenrand parkenden Wagen per Fernbedienung. Als er einsteigen wollte, meinte er übers Autodach hinweg zu ihr: „Falls er aufdringlich werden sollte, dann lass es mich wissen, damit ich ihn wegsperren kann.“ Evan war ein Witzbold und ein wahrer Traumpartner. Seit sechs Monaten arbeiteten sie nun schon zusammen und Teyla konnte sich keinen besseren Partner als ihn vorstellen, vor allem deshalb, da ihr vorheriger Partner auch gleichzeitig ihr damaliger Freund, Michael, gewesen war. Michael und Evan unterschieden sich grundlegend. Während Michael stets ernst gewesen war, war Evan witzig und zuvorkommend; er brachte sie und die anderen immer zum Lachen und inzwischen konnte man sich das Police Departement Precinct 19 nicht mehr ohne Evan Lorne vorstellen. Evan war es nach seiner Versetzung von Miami so ähnlich ergangen wie Kanaan jetzt, doch im Gegensatz zu dem hatte Evan schnell begriffen woher der Wind wehte und in den Koryphäen aus der Buchhaltung, Elizabeth Weir und Amelia Banks, ebenso schnell aus den Segeln genommen, indem er ihnen schon in seiner zweiten Arbeitswoche seine Verlobte, Laura Cadman, präsentierte. Während Evan den Wagen startete und ihn auf die Fahrbahn hinauslenkte, schaute Teyla aus dem Fenster, obwohl sie draußen nicht viel erkennen konnte; es war wieder einmal relativ früh dunkel geworden und es regnete. Dabei war es doch erst September, was für eigentlich noch Sommer bedeutete! Für New Yorker Verhältnisse hatten die kalten Tage dieses Jahr sehr früh eingesetzt und man erwartete schon jetzt einen kalten, harten Winter mit viel Schnee, der sicher wieder den Verkehr lahm legen würde, so wie letztes Jahr. Teyla seufzte bei diesem Gedanken und bei der Vorstellung des ihnen bevorstehenden Verkehrschaos. Evan setzte den Blinker und bog rechts ab. Erst als sie auf eine der vielbefahrenen Straßen abbogen, wurde Teyla bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo es eigentlich hin ging; sie hatte das Revier überstürzt verlassen, um von Kanaan und der Entscheidung zu fliehen, ohne zu wissen, was Evan mit ihr vorhatte.

„O’Neill will, dass wir uns diesen Sheppard mal näher ansehen“, meinte Evan genau in diesem Augenblick, fast so, als konnte er ihre wirren Gedanken lesen. „Er soll hier ganz in der Nähe sein Penthouse haben.“

„Aha“, machte Teyla einfach nur, sich nichts anmerkend. Sie lehnte ihren Ellenbogen gegen die Fensteramatur und stützte den Kopf auf ihren Handballen, rief sich noch einmal das Bild des Mannes in den Sinn, den sie jetzt gleich aufsuchen würden. Der Technikexperte ihres Teams, Rodney McKay, hatte ihnen eine Schwarzweißaufnahme präsentiert, die einen attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen Mann Anfang bis Mitte Dreißig gezeigt hatte, einen von der Sorte, denen man am wenigsten zutraute. Schon gar nicht einen Mord.

 _‚Das ist Jonathan Alexander Sheppard’,_ hatte McKay den Mann auf dem Foto ihr, Evan und dem Rest des sechsköpfigen Teams vorgestellt. _‚ Er ist der Sohn des kürzlich verstorbenen Industriemoguls Patrick Sheppard und dessen Haupterbe. Mit seinen gerade einmal 33 Jahren gehört er zu den reichsten Männern der Ostküste, nennt geschätzte 55 Millionen sein Eigen. Er war bisher einmal verheiratet, mit der Tochter eines Ölproduzenten, Nancy Ferguson; die Ehe wurde vor zwei Jahren geschieden, war kinderlos. Er hat einen jüngeren Bruder, David Sheppard, der nach dem Tod des Vaters die restlichen 23 Millionen des Sheppard-Vermögens für sich in Anspruch nahm und zusammen mit seiner Frau Carrie nach L.A. zog. Womit wir wieder bei seinem älteren Bruder wären: Jonathan. Er ist ein anerkannter Kunstkenner, Sponsor einiger renommierten Kunstgalerien, darunter auch die ‚Neuen Galerie’ und sogar das ‚Metropolitan Museum of Art’. Er ist Kunstsammler und hat in seinem Penthouse an der Upper East Side schon mehreren bis dato unbekannten Künstlern zum Ruhm verholfen. Des Weiteren hat er insgesamt 1,5 Millionen Dollar an Kinderhilfsprojekte gespendet und ihm gehört ein Privatkrankenhaus in Manhattan. Und nicht zu vergessen: Unser wohltätiger Samariter spielt gern Indoorgolf.’_ Rodney hatte wahrlich nichts ausgelassen und nun glaubte Teyla sogar die Lieblingsbiersorte Sheppards zu kennen. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihr schon bei dem Gedanken, zu einem der reichsten Männer der Ostküste zu fahren und ihn hinsichtlich eines Mords zu befragen. Andererseits waren solche Kerle meist die Schlimmsten und nachdem, was sie von Camille Wray’s Lebensgefährtin erfahren hatten, täuschte das bubenhafte Lächeln Sheppards auf dem Foto.

„Ich bin gespannt, was uns erwartet“, sinnierte sie und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Evan, der angestrengt durch die regennassen Scheiben starrte und auf den Verkehr achtete, der zu dieser Tageszeit besonders schlimm zu sein schien. „Ich habe irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl“, meinte Evan. „Hast du gehört? 55 Millionen. Kerle die so viel Geld haben, haben meistens Dreck am Stecken.“

Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „Du glaubst, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?“, wollte sie wissen, nahm dieselben Worte wie Sharon Walker in den Mund.

„Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen“, antwortete Evan und konzentrierte sich wieder vollends auf den New Yorker Feierabendverkehr.

 

**ooOOoo**

 

 _John Sheppards Penthouse, Upper East Side (Manhattan, New York City) 3._ _September, 20: 15 Uhr_

An der Tür wurden sie von einer freundlich lächelnden Frau empfangen, die sich selbst als Katie Brown, John Sheppards Sekretärin, vorstellte, und die beiden Ermittler in einen großen, modern eingerichteten Raum führte.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz“, sagte sie und deutete auf zwei sündhaft teuer aussehende Ledersessel, die vor einem nicht minder teurem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Mahagoniholz standen. „Wenn Sie sich einen kleinen Augenblick gedulden. Mr. Sheppard wird sich gleich um Sie kümmern.“

Teyla und Evan nahmen Platz, wie man es ihnen geheißen hatten, doch kaum war die Tür hinter Miss Brown zurück ins Schloss gefallen, standen die beiden schon wieder auf den Beinen und liefen durch den Raum, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Büro entpuppte.

„Eins muss man dem Mann lassen“, bemerkte Evan, als er seinen Blick über die Gemälde schweifen ließ, die die Wände des Büros zierten. „Er hat Geschmack.“

„Nah, ich weiß nicht.“ Teyla rümpfte kritisch die Nase. „Auf mich wirkt das alles hier etwas protzig.“

„Der Typ hat 55 Millionen auf dem Konto“, erinnerte sie ihr Kollege leise, als ob er befürchtete, besagter ‚Typ’ belauschte sie bereits. „Was hast du erwartet?“

Teyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte sie. „Nicht _das_.“ Das Büro, in das man sie geführt hatte, war groß, überraschend weitläufig und modern eingerichtet. Trat man durch die Tür, führten fünf Treppenstufen in den eigentlichen Raum hinab, der mit hellen Möbeln bestückt war, deren klare Linien das Bild des Büros bestimmten. Zwei der vier Wände waren vollends aus Glas und man konnte auf die gegenüberliegenden Häuser sehen und die Dächer der niedrigeren Bauten überblicken. Die beiden anderen Wände zierten Gemälde, wovon eines teurer als das andere aussah; wahrscheinlich hingen dort mehrere Millionen an der Wand. Vor der einen Fensterfront eine gemütlich aussehende Couchgarnitur aus feinstem grauen Stoff, mit den farblich dazu passenden Sesseln. Gegenüber an der feststehenden Wand die eigentliche Büroecke, mit dem besagten Mahagonischreibtisch und einer ebenfalls tropenhölzernen Schrank- und Bücherwand. Evans’ ‚Psst’ riss Teyla aus ihrer Betrachtung. Er stand vor etwas, das aussah wie eine lang gezogene Bettenfeder, die fast einen Meter in die Höhe ragte und in deren Mitte eine rote Glaskugel steckte. „ Und so etwas nennt sich Kunst“, wunderte sich Evan und legte den Kopf schief, um das ‚Kunstwerk’ auch aus dieser Position aus betrachten zu können.

Teyla trat näher. „ Du sagtest es: Wer 55 Millionen auf dem Konto hat, der stellt sich auch schon mal so einen Kram ins Büro.“

„ Dieser ‚Kram’, wie Sie es bezeichnen, hat mich immerhin genug Geld gekostet und da will ich, dass man ihn auch sieht“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die die beiden Detectives zusammenzucken ließ. In natura war John Sheppard noch um einiges beeindruckender als auf der Fotografie, musste Teyla feststellen, als sie ihn am oberen Ende der Treppenstufen stehen sah. Er war groß, mindestens eins neunzig, und von schlanker Gestalt, trug helle Stoffhosen und ein marineblaues. Poloshirt. Das dunkle, fast schwarze Haar trug er eigenwillig frisiert, wenn man das überhaupt als Frisur bezeichnen konnte; der Pony war steil aus dem Gesicht gegelt und der Rest stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab. Anscheinend hatte Sheppard vorgehabt, einen verwegenen Eindruck zu erwecken und das war ihm mehr als gelungen. Teyla erwischte sich dabei, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Nicht, dass sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte, um abzuschätzen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Nein, sie _starrte_. Dieser Mann war ein Widerspruch an sich- und das faszinierte sie auf eine ihr fast schon unheimliche Art und Weise. John Sheppard schien sich seiner Wirkung auf sie bewusst zu sein, denn er schenkte ihr ein leicht schiefes Lächeln, dass das Unwohlsein der Polizistin nur noch verstärkte und sie sich auf einmal klein, unbedeutend und vollkommen deplatziert fühlte. Auch Evan schien es nicht anders zu ergehen; er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, schien sich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes nicht wohlzufühlen. Sheppard verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf der Empore, bevor er die Treppenstufen hinabzusteigen begann. Das markante Kinn selbstbewusst vorgereckt, trat er auf die Ermittler zu.

„Katie hat mich schon vorgewarnt, dass zwei Leute von der Polizei mich sprechen wollen.“ Seine Stimme klang fest und bestimmt. „Evan Lorne, richtig?“ Er streckte Evan seine sonnengebräunte Hand entgegen.

„Detective“, verbesserte Evan ihn. „ _Detective_ Evan Lorne, genauergesagt.“

„Natürlich, wie unachtsam von mir.“ Sheppard setzte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf, zu der seine funkelnden, grünen Augen, die unter dichten, schwarzen Wimpern hervorlugten, nicht so recht passen wollten. Er ließ seinen Blick zu Teyla wandern, die unbewusst zusammenzuckte, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie von oben bis unten musterte. „Und Sie sind…“

„Detective Teyla Emmagan“, stellte sie sich selbst vor und war überrascht, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. „Mr. Sheppard, wir sind hier-“

„Bitte“, fiel er ihr mit erhobenen Händen ins Wort, „nennen Sie mich John. Mr. Sheppard war mein Vater.“ Der kecke Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ Teyla stutzen. Sie hob die Brauen und zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier waren, wagte sie es sich, seinem Blick direkt zu begegnen- bereute es aber sogleich wieder, als es ihr aus unerfindlichen Gründen eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz“, ergriff Sheppard die Initiative und deutete auf die beiden Ledersessel. Er selbst nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Wasser, einen Kaffee, Tee?“

„Sehr freundlich, aber nein“, lehnte Evan dankend ab und verlor dann auch keine Zeit, um den eigentlichen Grund für ihr Kommen anzusprechen. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum wir hier sind.“ Sheppard seufzte tief und lehnte sich zurück. „So sehr ich es bedaure, aber ja. Ich habe die furchtbare Nachricht eben erst erfahren. Camille war eine wirklich schillernde Persönlichkeit und es ist doch immer wieder tragisch, dass ausgerechnet solche Menschen wie sie sterben müssen.“

„Klingt so, als wären Sie ehrlich überrascht“, bemerkte Evan.

„Camille war eine anerkannte Kunstkennerin, so wie ich, aber das dürften Sie sicherlich schon wissen.“ Sheppard lupfte die Augenbraue. „Natürlich ist es schlimm, zu erfahren, dass eine gute Galeristin, wie sie eine war, stirbt.“

„Es war kein Unfall“, warf Teyla nun ein. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie ermordet wurde. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wer zu so etwas fähig gewesen wäre?“ „Die Tatsache, dass Sie gerade hier bei mir sitzen, beweist doch wohl, dass Sie denken, _ich_ wäre zu so etwas fähig, ist es nicht so?“, stellte Sheppard die Gegenfrage.

„Sie wissen, dass man Ihr Verhältnis mit der Toten als schwierig und angespannt beschreibt?“, meinte Evan.

Sheppard nickte. „Ich gebe zu, dass Camille und ich in letzter Zeit gewisse… Differenzen hatten, was den Verkauf eines Gemäldes aus der Galerie anging. Ich hatte ihr eine horrende Summe genannt, doch sie wollte trotzdem nicht verkaufen. Aber das wäre für mich kein Grund, sie umzubringen.“

Teyla legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Was wäre denn für Sie ein Grund, sie umzubringen? Wo wir gerade so schön dabei sind.“

Sheppards Mundwinkel hoben sich und er lächelte. „Sie haben aufgepasst“, sagte er, antwortete dann ernst: „Ich würde nie einem Menschen etwas zuleide tun, noch nicht einmal jemanden, der es verdient hätte.“

„Hätte es Camille in Ihren Augen ‚verdient’?“, wiederholte Evan.

„Camille und ich kannten uns von einigen Auktionen und haben in den letzten Monaten öfter Geschäfte miteinander abgeschlossen“, berichtete Sheppard. „Sie hat mir einige Kunstwerke zu einem billigeren Preis verkauft und ich, meinerseits, habe ihr einige unbekannte Künstler und Kunsthändler vorgestellt.“ Er hielt kurz inne, ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster, über die Dächer der anderen Bauten schweifen. „Aus sicheren Quellen haben wir erfahren“, nutzte Teyla die Pause, „ dass Sie heute eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr am Telefon hatten. Man sagte uns, dass es um das von Ihnen genannte Gemälde ging, dass Miss Wray nicht verkaufen wollte.“

„Es war keine ‚Auseinandersetzung’“, stellte Sheppard richtig. „Gut, ich bin vielleicht etwas lauter geworden, aber nur, weil ich einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir habe. Ich hatte Katie gebeten, Camille noch einmal eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dass ich mich gerne mit ihr treffen würde, aber anscheinend hatte Camille auch einen schweren Tag. Sie rief mich vorhin an, ja, aber nur, um mich wüst zu beschimpfen und mir zu sagen ‚ich solle mir mein Geld dahin stecken, wo sie Sonne nie hinscheint’.“ Er hob die Hände. „Ihre Worte, nicht meine.“ „Und da ist Ihnen nicht der Kragen geplatzt, da Sie ja einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich haben, und Sie sind nicht kurz zu Miss Wray gefahren?“, wollte Evan wissen.

Sheppard warf ihn jenen eiskalten Blick zu, der ihn als Mitglied der Oberen Zehntausend, der Upper Class, auswies. „Das hört sich für mich so an, als würden Sie mich tatsächlich verdächtigen, ich hätte sie umgebracht.“

„Im Moment verdächtigen wir niemanden“, rettete Teyla Evan aus der Misere.

„Gut.“ Sheppards Miene entspannte sich wieder. „Egal was die Leute behaupten, ich hätte des Weiteren auch keine Gelegenheit, denn ich war den ganzen Abend im Sportzentrum und habe mit einem alten Freund Golf gespielt. Sie können das gerne überprüfen.“

Evan rümpfte die Nase. „Keine Sorge, dass werden wir.“ Ein verhaltenes Schweigen entstand, das erst beendet wurde, als Sheppard sich erhob und verkündete: „Wenn das jetzt alles gewesen ist, dann müsste ich Sie jetzt leider bitten zu gehen, denn ich erwarte in einer halben Stunde einen Geschäftspartner zum Essen.“

„Das wäre fürs Erste alles, ja“, entgegnete Evan, stand auf und reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand. „Wir werden Ihre Angaben überprüfen lassen und falls sich noch etwas ergibt, auf sie zurückkommen.“

„Sehr gut.“ Sheppard geleitete die beiden Ermittler zur Tür und hielt ihnen diese auf. „Es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen.“ Er warf Teyla einen schmeichelhaften Blick zu, untermalte ihn zusätzlich mit einem weichen, bubenhaften Lächeln. „Sie sind in meinem Haus stets willkommen, Detective.“

Teyla errötete leicht. „Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte sie so kühl wie es ihr nur eben möglich war, wenngleich es in ihren Inneren brodelte und sie fast schon hoffte, noch einen Blick auf diese traumhaften grünen Augen werfen zu können. Sich mit den Worten ‚Katie wird Sie hinausbegleiten’ verabschiedend, wandte sich John Sheppard allerdings, sehr zu ihrem Bedauern, ab und verschwand in einem der, an den Flur angrenzenden, Räume.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_The coffee was steamin', and I, I was dreamin'_  
You'd take me to boiling point.   
Your lips started kissin', my heart started missin'   
We damn nearly wrecked the joint.  
  
I like my men like I like my coffee,   
Hot, strong and sweet like toffee.   
Oh, so you know that I can't let you go.  
 **Supersister - Coffee**

 

  
_Upper East Side (Manhattan, New York City)_  
3\. September, 22: 18 Uhr  
  
  
Evan lehnte, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, an der Wand und beobachtete seine Kollegin dabei, wie sie ihre Sachen in ihrem Metallspind verstaute. Der Tag hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen und Teyla’s braunen Augen hatten ihren morgendlichen Glanz verloren. Sie schien erschöpft zu sein und nach einer zwölf Stunden Schicht brachte nicht einmal mehr der Kaffee etwas, außer dass ihre Finger wegen des Koffeins zitterten, das sich in ihrer Blutbahn befand.  
  
Nach zwölf Stunden stand nun der Schichtwechsel bevor und Evan freute sich nur noch auf eins, nämlich, endlich schlafen zu können.  
Polizist zu sein verlangte dem Körper viel ab. Man bekam wenig Schlaf, musste aber dennoch stets fit und ausgeruht sein. Anfangs war es schwer gewesen, doch im Laufe der Jahre gewöhnte man sich daran. Der Körper lernte, sich einzustellen. Er lernte, die Energie so einzuteilen, dass er die Anforderungen, die dieser Beruf mit sich brachte, bewältigen konnte. Der Mensch war ein Gewohnheitstier, hieß es immer so schön und Evan glaubte, dass die Verfasser dieses Sprichwortes bestimmt Polizisten gewesen waren.   
  
Teyla’s Seufzen holte ihn aus seiner gedanklichen Reise durch das Berufsfeld des New Yorker Polizisten zurück in die Realität, die sich als eine düstere, betonumfasste Umkleide entpuppte, in der sie sich gerade für den Schichtwechsel bereitmachten. Nach zwölf Stunden und unzähligen Tassen schwarzen Kaffees durften sie nun endlich für ein paar Stunden nach Hause gehen, um sich auszuruhen.   
Evan entdeckte in Teyla’s Augen Erschöpfung, als sie ihre Spindtür mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zufliegen ließ, ihre Tasche schulterte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und er fragte sich, wie sie es manchmal schaffte. Teyla war eine bemerkenswerte Frau, eine von wenigen, die dem Polizistenberuf wirklich gewachsen zu sein schien und in ihrem Beruf aufging.

  
„Fertig?“, fragte sie.

  
Evan stieß sich von der Wand weg, angelte nach seinem Rucksack, der auf dem kalten Betonboden lag. „Fertig“, erwiderte er und folgte Teyla, die bereits ein paar Schritte vorgelaufen war. Zusammen verließen sie die Umkleide und schlenderten langsam in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Außerhalb der schützenden Wände des Police Departements war es kalt geworden. Es war kälter, als Evan es in Erinnerung hatte, und inzwischen war die Sonne vollends verschwunden und die Straßenlaternen hatten ihren Dienst aufgenommen, hüllten die Fußgängerwege in ein diffuses, flackerndes Licht. Teyla’s Wagen parkte auf der anderen Seite der Straße, die um diese Uhrzeit wenig befahren war, weshalb man sie, ohne zu gucken, rasch überqueren konnte.   
Teyla schloss ihren Wagen auf und sie stiegen ein.   
  
Es waren rund zehn Minuten bis zu ihrer Wohnung, nicht weiter schlimm, doch die Fahrt auf den stark befahrenen Straßen New Yorks war jedes Mal aufs Neue ein Abenteuer, auf das man sich wohl oder übel einlassen musste, ob man es nun wollte oder nicht. Manchmal glaubte Evan, die New Yorker konnten allesamt nicht Auto fahren. Wenn er so aus dem Fenster schaute und die anderen Fahrer beobachtete, fragte er sich oft, wie sich manche von ihnen wohl benehmen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass neben, hinter oder vor ihnen ein Polizist fuhr. Die Fahrweise der New Yorker war eigenwillig und nicht selten geradezu aggressiv. Taxis waren die Unfallgefahr auf vier Rädern und Fahrradfahrern- besonders Kurieren- durfte man so gut wie gar nicht über den Weg trauen. Kurz gesagt: In dieser Millionenmetropole fuhr jeder wie es ihm passte und dass der ganz große Crash bisher ausgeblieben war, wunderte sicher nicht nur Evan.   
  
Aus der zehnminütigen Fahrt wurde eine halbe Stunde und als sie Teyla’s Appartement in Greenwich Village, dem berühmtberüchtigten Künstlerviertel New Yorks, endlich erreichten, war es fast viertel vor zehn. Teyla parkte ihren Wagen direkt vor dem Hauseingang und den Weg in ihre Wohnung brachten sie und Evan genauso schweigsam hinter sich wie die halbstündige Autofahrt.   
Kaum hatte Teyla die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen und das Licht im Flur angeschaltet, hatte sich Evan bereits an ihr vorbeigeschlängelt und sich auf das Sofa plumpsen lassen, dass seit nunmehr zwei Wochen ‚seine Schlafresidenz’ war, seit Laura und er sich gestritten und sie ihn aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung geschmissen hatte. Teyla hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt und ihn kommentarlos in ihre Wohnung gelassen, als er am Abend des gleichen Tages vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.  
Es war nicht so, dass Laura und er sich sehr oft stritten, doch in den letzten beiden Monaten war es vorgekommen, dass Evan mehr Zeit auf Teyla’s Sofa verbracht hatte, als neben seiner reizenden Verlobten im Bett. Dass das vielleicht der Grund für seine Streitigkeiten mit Laura war, hatte Evan von Anfang an ausschließen können. Laura wusste, dass Teyla es nie wagen würde, sich an ihn ranzumachen, und Teyla wusste, dass Laura ihr den Kopf abreißen würde, falls sie es auch nur versuchte.   
Das mit Teyla und ihm war eine reine Zweckslösung, die meistens nur ein, zwei Wochen andauerte. Teyla war seine Kollegin, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie war eine gute Freundin, eine von der Sorte, mit der man an einem Sonntag ungestört Football schauen und Unmengen Popcorn in sich reinstopfen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er sie so nannte, aber für Evan war Teyla eine Art ‚Kumpel’, in weiblicher Ausführung.   
  
„Willst du was trinken?“ Teyla’s Stimme schallte aus der offenen Küche zu ihm herüber und als er sich umwandte, sah er sie mit zwei Bierflaschen winken.

  
„Immer her damit“, erwiderte er, rappelte sich auf und rutschte ein Stück beiseite, damit sie Platz neben ihm fand. Teyla ließ sich neben ihn auf das Polster sinken und drückte ihm die kalte Bierflasche in die Hand, stieß mit ihm an und trank einen großen Schluck des eiskalten ‚Gesöffs’, wie es Laura immer so liebevoll nannte.   
Evan tat es seiner Kollegin gleich und genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Schluck Bier, das nach so einem anstrengenden Tag fast genauso belebend war wie eine Tasse Kaffee, nur dass er Kaffee heute nicht mehr sehen konnte.

  
„Irgendwie ist das alles komisch“, sagte Teyla in diesem Moment, lehnte sich zurück, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und betrachtete die Zimmerdecke.

  
„Was ist komisch?“, fragte Evan.

  
„Alles“, antwortete sie. „Einfach alles.“

  
Evan schmunzelte. „Wirst du jetzt poetisch?“, triezte er.

  
„Ach, halt die Klappe“, zischelte Teyla und verpasste ihn einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

  
„Hey“, empörte sich Evan, holte aus und boxte ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass sie ihm ein Sofakissen ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Okay, okay, ich ergebe mich!“, rief er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

  
Teyla schnaubte belustigt. „Kluge Entscheidung, Detective Lorne.“   
  
Die nächsten zwei Minuten verbrachten sie wieder schweigend, nippten abwechselnd an ihren Bierflaschen, starrten riesengroße Löcher in die Luft, genossen die Stille, lauschten dem New Yorker Straßenlärm, der stark gedämpft durch die Zimmerwände drang. Es war schließlich wieder Teyla, die das Schweigen brach.

  
„Was meinst du?“, wollte sie wissen.

  
„Sheppard?“ Teyla nickte.

  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Evan legte einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Er ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Er mag zwar zur Tatzeit nicht dort gewesen sein, aber da ist trotzdem was. Ich weiß nicht was, aber da ist etwas, das er uns verschweigt.“

  
Teyla nickte stumm, trank einen Schluck Bier. „Du denkst, er hat trotzdem etwas mit der Sache zu tun?“

  
Evan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Kerl hat 55 Millionen- dem traue ich irgendwie alles zu.“

  
„Du solltest nicht gleich Vorurteile gegen ihn haben, nur weil er reich ist“, schalt Teyla ihn, doch ihr nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln verriet Evan, dass sie genauso dachte wie er.

  
„Ich hatte schon genug mit solchen wie ihm zu tun, Teyla. Ob in Miami oder hier- die sind alle gleich.“ Verachtend verzog er den Mund. „Denken, sie können sich mit ihrem Geld alles kaufen. Ich finde solche Kerle einfach nur widerlich.“   
„Und Sheppard ist einer von dieser Sorte?“, hakte Teyla nach.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Evan. „Ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, will ich das auch gar nicht. Er ist mir irgendwie suspekt.“

  
„Er ist… anders“, meinte Teyla und führte wieder die Bierflasche an ihre Lippen, behielt sie verdächtig lange dort oben.

  
Evan kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die Regungen im Gesicht seiner Kollegin. „O mein Gott“, stöhnte er plötzlich. „Du stehst auf ihn!“

  
„Was!?“ Überrascht sah Teyla ihn an. „Auf wen?“

  
„Sheppard“, sagte Evan. „Du stehst auf diesen reichen Charmebolzen!“

  
Teyla verzog empört das Gesicht und schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Sei doch nicht albern, Evan.“

  
„Ich fasse nur das zusammen, was ich sehe“, verteidigte sich Evan. „Und im Moment sehe ich, dass du rot wirst.“

  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“, rief Teyla, griff erneut nach dem Kissen und schleuderte es ihm ein zweites Mal ins Gesicht. „Er ist ein Verdächtiger in einem Mordfall, Evan.“

  
„Sagtest du nicht, dass er nicht verdächtig ist?“, stichelte er sie.

  
„Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert“, sagte sie.

  
„Mal eben so auf die Schnelle, als ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe, dass du während unseres Besuchs nicht die Augen von ihm lassen konnte?“

  
Teyla nickte. „Genau, ich-“ Sie brach ab, als sie den Sinn von Evans Worten erfasste. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne. „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch!“

  
„Das Einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass du Stielaugen bekommen hast“, machte Evan weiter. „Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du anfängst zu sabbern und unserem Schönling das teure Parkett versaust.“

  
„Schönling“, wiederholte Teyla abfällig.

  
„Hast du etwa nicht gemerkt, wie der dich angesehen hat?“, fragte Evan. „Dem sind doch fast die Augen rausgefallen. Aber hey! Wenn’s sein muss, angele dir ruhig deinen Millionär. Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht daran hindern, Schätzchen.“

  
„Du bist unmöglich“, fauchte Teyla, richtete sich ruckartig auf und stapfte davon. In der Tür, die aus dem Wohnzimmer zum Flur hinausführte, blieb sie stehen. Sie drehte sich halb um und warf Evan einen mörderischen Blick über die Schulter zu. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie im Kopf durchging, was sie ihm als nächstes verbal um die Ohren schleudern wollte, und ebenso konnte man die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ihr nichts einfiel. Sie kniff ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen.

  
„Schönling“, goss Evan noch Öl ins Feuer und für einen kurzen Moment blitzte Mordlust in den Augen seiner Kollegin auf und er befürchtete schon, sie würde auf ihn losgehen. Doch Teyla schnaubte nur wütend und ihr Blick wurde noch finsterer.

 

„Halt doch einfach die Klappe, Evan“, fuhr sie ihn an und rauschte dann mit hochrotem Kopf von dannen.   
  
Evan zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als sie die Badezimmertür so fest hinter sich zu schlug, dass die Wände kurz zitterten. Stattdessen lächelte er nur ein siegesgewisses Lächeln und leerte seine Bierflasche mit einem Zug. Irgendwie hatte er den Verdacht, dass dieser Fall durchaus Potenzial hatte, interessant zu werden.

 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
Verdammt noch mal, Evan kannte sie zu gut. Dieser Gedanke und noch viele andere wirbelten in Teyla’s Kopf durcheinander, als sie durch den Flur stapfte, das Bad ansteuerte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Da stand sie nun und wusste bei aller Liebe nicht, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.   
Auf dem Weg vom Wohnzimmer bis hierher hatte sie die Luft angehalten, warum wusste sie nicht, aber jetzt entließ sie sie mit einem Keuchen. Die Luft entwich aus ihrem Brustkorb und mit ihr auch die schmerzende Enge, das Spannen in ihrer Brust, der Druck, die Last, die ihre Schultern niederdrückte.

  
„Verdammt“, keuchte Teyla und lehnte ihren brummenden Schädel gegen die hölzerne Badezimmertür. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte etwas Ordnung in ihren Kopf zu bekommen, scheiterte jedoch maßlos und auf ganzer Linie. Die vielen, vielen Gedanken schlossen sich zu einem einzigen zusammen, nämlich zu dem, dass Evan Recht hatte, was diesen John Sheppard betraf, und das machte ihr Angst. Nicht, dass Evan ein guter Beobachter und klasse im Kombinieren des Offensichtlichen war, sondern vielmehr, dass sie für diesen Mann etwas empfand, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war unheimlich und nicht richtig. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, hatte diese unglaublichen, grünen Augen gesehen… und es war um sie geschehen gewesen. Sie hatte ihn angestarrt, wie ein Schulmädchen, das ihren Lehrer bewunderte. Wie ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum.   
  
Die Divise lautete Ablenkung. Teyla riss sich zusammen, stellte sich vor das Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Frisches Wasser sprudelte aus dem Wasserhahn heraus, ergoss sich in das Keramikbecken, verschwand im Ausguss.   
_Ablenkung_ , ermahnte sich Teyla selbst, als ihre Gedanken wieder zu wandern begannen, streckte die Hände aus, formte sie zu einer Schale, fing das Wasser auf und spritzte es sich in ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser stach in ihren Augen, doch verwundert stellte sie fest, dass das genau die Ablenkung war, die sie jetzt brauchte. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn also wieder zu und fing an sich zu entkleiden.   
  
Teyla erschauderte, als das eiskalte Wasser auf ihre nackte Haut traf, und wich im ersten Moment zurück, drängte sich eng an die gekachelte Duschwand hinter ihr. Dann besann sie sich jedoch und stellte sich direkt unter den Wasserstrahl, der aus dem Duschkopf schoss, und schloss die Augen, ließ sich das kalte Wasser übers Gesicht, über die Haare und den Rest ihres Körper laufen. Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog, sich nach ein paar Sekunden aber wieder entspannte und in einem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Takt weiterschlug.   
Die kalte Dusche war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Der Druck in ihrem Kopf nahm ab und ihre angespannten Schultern _ent_ spannten sich. Umhüllt von eiskaltem Wasserdampf, vergaß sie fast, was ihr den Verstand raubte. Aber nur fast…  
  
Als sie schließlich aus der Dusche heraustraut, ihren Körper in ein Handtuch hüllte und sich gegenüber im Spiegel entdeckte, waren auch wieder die Gedanken zurück. Teyla schreckte zusammen und entließ einen erstickten, leisen Schrei, als sie glaubte, zwei grüne Augen in dem beschlagenen Spiegel zu erkennen, die sie beobachteten.

  
„O mein Gott.“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du wirst verrückt, Teyla Emmagan.“ Schnell eilte sie an den Spiegel heran und wischte einmal mit der Hand über die glatte Fläche; die grünen Augen verschwanden und stattdessen blickte sie in ihre eigenen.   
  
Von jener unheimlichen Situation noch ganz zittrig, zog Teyla sich rasch wieder an und verließ das Badezimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich fast eine halbe Stunde eingeschlossen hatte, und als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, fand sie Evan schlafend auf dem Sofa vor, das Bier noch in der Hand haltend; er lag auf dem Rücken, sein Kopf war nach vorne auf die Brust gefallen. Die Schnute, die er im Schlaf zog, vervollkommnte das Bild und Teyla musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als sie Evan erblickte. Leise tapste sie durch den Raum, schaltete alle Lichter aus, beugte sich über ihren leise schnarchenden Kollegen, nahm ihm die Bierflasche aus der Hand und deckte ihn zu.

  
„N…nein… ich….Stehen bleiben!“, murmelte Evan etwas verwirrt und schlug seine Augen auf. Er war nicht richtig wach, das wusste Teyla. Es war nur eine Reaktion auf die Berührung.

  
„Schlaf gut“, flüsterte sie und fügte ein grinsendes ‚Idiot’ hinzu.   


Evans Lider wurden träge und fielen schließlich wieder zu.

 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
_Upper East Side (Manhattan, New York City)_  
4\. September, 07: 06 Uhr  
  
  
Der nächste Tag begann genau damit, womit der vorherige aufgehört hatte- mit einer dichten Wolkendecke, die die Sonne verdeckte, und feinem Sprühregen. Eine zähe Nebelsuppe umhüllte New Yorks Skyline und das Büro- und Finanzviertel, Midtown Manhattan, erinnerte an einen Schauplatz in einem zweitklassigen Horrorfilm. Die unzähligen Wolkenkratzer, in denen zwielichtige Börsenhaie ihr Unwesen trieben, schossen düster aus dem Boden und ihre Spitzen verschwanden irgendwo im zähen Nebel.   
Den New Yorkern schien dieses Wetters aufs Gemüt zu schlagen. Nie sah man so viele mürrische Gesichter, wie an Schlechtwettertagen. Nie war Autofahren gefährlicher, als an Tagen wie diesen. Schlechtgelaunte Menschen saßen den Steuern ihrer Autos, brummelten vor sich hin und ließen ihren Hass auf Gott und die Welt dadurch heraus, dass sie wie wild auf die Hupen hämmerten. Ganz New York schien an diesem Morgen von einem mehrstimmigen Hupkonzert erfüllt zu sein und der Lärm in den Straßen ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen, war schlicht unbeschreibbar. Unbeschreibbar laut.  
Der 4. September war ein Tag, an dem man nur deprimiert sein, den Kopf zum Himmel heben und sich fragen konnte, ob und wo sich die Sonne hinter der dichten Wolkendecke verbarg.   
  
Die Tür zum Coffeeshop aufstemmend, warf Teyla Emmagan einen hektischen Blick auf ihre Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass sie schon vor mehr als einer viertel Stunde auf dem Revier hätte sein und sich den Obduktionsbefund der Gerichtsmedizinerin hätte anhören müssen. Viertel Stunde hin oder her- die Nacht war wieder einmal viel zu kurz und ihr Bett viel zu gemütlich gewesen, als dass sie pünktlich hätte aufstehen können. Besonders nicht, da sie und das Team auf Anordnung ihres Vorgesetzten, Captain Jack O’Neill, gestern noch zusammengesessen und über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen gesprochen hatten. Erst kurz vor zehn hatten sie endlich das Revier verlassen können und das, obwohl es außer der Tatsache, dass der Hauptverdächtige für den Zeitpunkt des Mordes ein Alibi hatte, nichts zu bereden gab.   
  
Dass sie zu spät war und O’Neill sie deswegen minder freundlich empfangen würde, wurde nebensächlich, als der herbe Geruch frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees in Teyla’s Nase stieg und ihr ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. Vom Duft gelockt, steuerte sie zielsicher auf den Tresen zu, vor dem sich, anders wie sonst, nur eine kleine Schlange gebildet hatte. Zwei, lange Gesichter ziehende, Angestellte nahmen die Bestellungen auf und fertigten diese mit ein paar geübt aussehenden Handgriffen aus. Pappbecher, aus denen der warme, wohlduftende Kaffeedampf aufstieg, wurden im Tausch zu grünen Dollarnoten über den Tresen gereicht, die Kunden nahmen sich die Zeit, um augenblicklich an dem heißen Getränk zu nippen, ehe sie dem nächsten in der Reihe Platz machten.   
Teyla wartete, bis sich die Schlange auf zwei Kunden minimiert hatte, ehe sie sich hinten anstellte und in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Portemonnaie zu kramen begann. Eigentlich behauptete sie fest, das Klischee, dass Frauen in ihrer eigenen Handtasche nie das fanden, was sie brauchten und vor allem wenn sie es brauchten, traf nicht auf sie zu, doch heute wurde sie eines anderen belehrt. Ungeahnte Handtaschendimensionen taten sich ihr gerade in dem Moment auf, als ihr Vordermann dem Coffeeshop-Angestellten seine Bestellung mitteilte.

  
„Einen Espresso grandé zum Mitnehmen, bitte.“  
  
Teyla fand ihr schlichtes, schwarzes Lederportemonnaie und fischte es aus ihrer Handtasche. Erleichtert seufzend, hob sie ihren Kopf, um die Angebotstafel zu lesen, die über dem Tresen hing, doch stattdessen blickte sie in jene grüne Augen, die ihr gestern Nacht den Schlaf geraubt und sie sogar in ihrem Traum verfolgt hatten.

  
„Sie?“, entfuhr es ihr, als sie den Mann erkannte, der gerade den doppelten Wachmacher bestellt hatte und den sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte hier zu treffen.   
  
John Sheppard’s Mundwinkel hoben sich, als auch er sie erkannte. „So sieht man sich also wieder“, grüßte er sie. Er hatte seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet, während er beiläufig seinen inzwischen fertigen Espresso grandé bezahlte.

  
„Ja“, war alles, was Teyla herausbrauchte, denn die Tatsache, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn heute hier antraf, machte sie sprachlos… und das, obwohl sie sonst doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. „Hallo.“

  
„Hallo“, erwiderte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, Sie so schnell wiederzusehen“, gestand er. „Teyla, richtig?“

  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, richtig“, bestätigte sie und meinte dann vorsichtig: „Und ich habe auch nicht gedacht, Sie hier anzutreffen?“

  
„Sie denken Männer wie ich trinken keinen Ketten-Kaffee?“, erkannte Sheppard ihren eigentlichen Gedanken und gab sich belustigt. „Tja, da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich liebe dieses Gebräu hier einfach. Geld hin oder her.“

  
„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen“, log Teyla, aber Sheppards Blick verriet ihr, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn anflunkerte.

  
Darauf bedacht, es möglichst unauffällig zu tun, musterte die Polizistin ihren Gegenüber von oben bis unten. Irgendwie wirkte er deplatziert, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich von den anderen Kunden im Laden unterschied oder irgendetwas an sich hatte, das ihn aus der Menge hervorhob. Nein, er trug ein schlichtes, an den Ellenbogen etwas verschlissen aussehendes Cordsakko, dessen Farbton perfekt mit seinen dunklen, wieder wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren harmonierte, und dazu ein ebenfalls farblich abgestimmtes blau-weiß kariertes Hemd. Seine langen Beine steckten in einer dunklen, verwaschenen Jeans und seine Füße waren mit teuer aussehenden Ledertretern beschuht. Um seinen Hals hatte er einen dünnen Schal geschlungen, der dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzte. ‚Sportlich elegant’ schien das Motto seines Outfits zu sein und wenn man ihn so ansah, konnte man nicht vermuten, dass sich hinter dieser Aufmachung einer der reichsten Männer New Yorks versteckte.   
  
„Hallo, geht’s da vorne endlich mal weiter?“, pöbelte plötzlich ein Mann am Ende der immer länger werdenden Schlange hinter Teyla, und als sie sich umdrehte, musste sie feststellen, wie lang die Schlange bereits geworden war und dass man sie und Sheppard genervt ansah.

  
„Nun machen Sie schon, hier wollen schließlich auch noch andere etwas bestellen“, pflichtete sich eine ältere Dame, mit einem Hund à la Paris Hilton in der Handtasche, dem Unbekannten bei und spitzte affektiert die grell geschminkten Lippen.

  
„Es gibt doch noch eine zweite Kasse“, machte Sheppard die Dame aufmerksam. „Sie können sich auch dort anstellen, anstatt hier weitere Zeit damit zu verplämmpern, andere Leute anzufahren.“

  
Die Dame schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Sagen Sie mal, was denken Sie sich eigentlich, junger Mann?“, rief sie empört aus. „Wissen Sie mit wem Sie es zu tun haben?“

  
Sheppard schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht“, bedauerte er. „Wie heißen Sie, Ma’am?“

  
„Wie bitte?“ Die ältere Dame schien irritiert zu sein, stammelte dann aber: „R…rose. Ich heiße Rose. Rose Stinson.“

  
„Rose“, wiederholte Sheppard in einem sanften Bariton. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name.“

  
„O, wirklich?“ Die Dame errötete leicht.

  
Sheppard nickte lächelnd. „Rose“, sprach er sie dann an, „würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, an die andere Kasse zu wechseln? Sie würden viel schneller fertig sein, und wissen Sie was? Ich lade Sie ein! Suchen Sie sich was aus, egal was. Ist das in Ordnung für Sie?“

  
„Ich…“ Rose verschlug es die Sprache, also nickte sie nur, wechselte wie ihr geheißen an die zweite Kasse und bestellte dort einen Vanilla Frappuccino. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, warf sie Sheppard noch einen verwunderten Blick zu, dann war sie samt ihrem Handtaschenhündchen verschwunden.   
  
Teyla hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und als ihr klar wurde, dass man sie gerade verteidigt hatte, wurde sie rot. _Und dieser Mann sollte tatsächlich einen kaltblütigen Mord begangen haben?_ Mit diesem Gedanken wollte sie sich nicht anfreunden, schon gar nicht, als sich Sheppard, nachdem er wie versprochen Rose’ Getränk bezahlt hatte, wieder ihr zuwandte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, dass sie innerlich dahinschmelzen ließ.

  
„Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn man Leute ungerecht behandelt“, erklärte er. „Das ist alles. Jeden Tag eine gute Tat.“ Dann fragte er: „Darf ich Sie einladen?“

  
„Wie bitte?“ Teyla hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie wollen mich einladen?“

  
„Zu einem Kaffee“, erwiderte Sheppard.

  
„Sie wollen mich einladen?“, fragte Teyla noch ein weiteres Mal nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich da eben nicht verhört hatte.

  
Sheppard nickte. „Ja“, sagte er, „aber wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann verstehe ich das natürlich. Sie kennen mich immerhin nicht einmal, also werde ich es Ihnen nicht übel nehmen, wenn Sie ‚Nein’ sagen.“

  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich ‚Nein’ sagen würde?“, platzte es aus Teyla heraus und ehe sie sich im Klaren darüber war, was sie sagte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich könnte auch einverstanden sein.“

  
„War das gerade ein ‚Ja’?“, griente Sheppard.

  
„Was? Nein!“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf, nicht nur um ihre Ablehnung zu demonstrieren sondern auch um ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. „Wie Sie sagten, ich… ich kenne Sie nicht einmal und… und außerdem geht es nicht. Ich… ich…“  
 _Großer Gott, was ist denn mit dir los?,_ fragte sie ihre innere Stimme, aber sie konnte keine Antwort geben. Sie war verwirrt und das nicht nur, weil sie Sheppard nichts lieber als ‚Ja’ geantwortet hätte.   
  
Ihren Gegenüber schien ihr nervöses Gerede allerdings zu amüsieren, denn er lächelte schon wieder. „Ich möchte Ihnen einen Kaffee spendieren“, wiederholte er, als ob er befürchtete, man hatte sein Anliegen nicht richtig verstanden.

  
„Mein Partner wartet im Wagen“, beeilte sich Teyla zu sagen, während sie wieder ihren Geldbeutel herauskramte und daran war, Sheppards Angebot abzulehnen.

  
„Stecken Sie das weg“, befahl dieser jedoch. „ Na los, was wollen Sie?“

  
Teyla versuchte ihn abzuwimmeln. „Hören Sie, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich kann-“

  
„Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, bis ich Ihnen einen Kaffee spendieren darf“, fiel Sheppard ihr ins Wort, worauf hinter ihnen, in der Schlange, entsetztes Gemurmel und Gestöhne losbrach.

  
„Jetzt lassen Sie ihn Ihnen schon einen Kaffee spendieren, Mädel, damit wir heute hier noch rauskommen“, beschwerte sich eine Frau hinter Teyla.   
  
Teyla seufzte, ließ ihren Blick über die gespannt wartende, teils angespannte Menge schweifen, die nur darauf wartete, dass sie ‚Ja’ sagte und sich von ihm einen Kaffee spendieren ließ. „Sie geben nicht auf?“, meinte sie zu Sheppard.

  
Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich gebe nicht auf“, antwortete er. „Entweder Sie sagen mir, was Sie gerne haben möchten oder ich bestelle Ihnen irgendetwas, was Ihnen dann mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht schmecken wird. Mögen Sie einen Moccaccino?“

  
„Na schön“, gab sich Teyla schließlich geschlagen und trat an den Tresen heran. „Einen großen Cappuccino zum Mitnehmen, bitte.“

  
„War das so schwer?“ John Sheppard lehnte mit der Hüfte gegen den Tresenrand und hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

  
„Machen Sie das immer so?“, nutzte Teyla die Zeit, in der sie auf ihr Getränk wartete. „Sind Sie immer so hartnäckig, wenn Sie Frauen anmachen?“

  
Sheppard grinste schelmisch. „Nur wenn es sich lohnt“, antwortete er mit einem vielsagenden Augenzwinkern.

  
Teyla verdrehte sie Augen und nahm ihren Cappuccino entgegen, der ihr gerade herangereicht wurde. „Wenn Sie gerade versuchen, mit mir zu flirten, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Da müssen Sie sich schon mehr einfallen lassen.“

  
„So, Sie denken also, ich flirte mit Ihnen?“ Sheppard tat überrascht. „Das war mir gar nicht bewusst.“ Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Gefällt’s Ihnen?“

  
„Lassen Sie das beim nächsten Mal, okay?“, entgegnete Teyla und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ließ sie Sheppard stehen und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes an der wartenden Schlange vorbei. Ein paar der Leute drehten sich um und sahen ihr nach, doch das war ihr egal. Sie würde ganz sicher nicht stehenbleiben oder sich geschweige denn umdrehen.   
Es war nicht der Abgang, den sie sich erträumt hatte, aber immerhin besser als gar keiner. Wahrscheinlich war es der lächerlichste Abgang, den man in diesem Laden je gesehen hatte, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie musste einfach raus aus dem Laden, denn sie hatte es nicht mehr länger in Sheppards Gegenwart ausgehalten. Nicht, weil er ihr unangenehm war, nein, sondern vielmehr, weil es sich schon fast schmerzlich _gut_ angefühlt hatte, neben ihm zu stehen, ihn lächeln zu sehen und sich von ihm anflirten zu lassen.   
  
Der Wagen parkte auf der anderen Straßenseite und eben diese Straße überquerte Teyla mit raschen Schritten und stieg ein. Evan saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, den Ellenbogen gegen die Plastikverkleidung seiner Türseite gestützt und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass Teyla verriet, dass er sehrwohl wusste, was da eben im Laden passiert war.

  
„Was hat das solange gedauert?“ Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Mussten Sie den Kaffee erst einfliegen lassen?“ Sein Blick wanderte durch die Frontscheibe und als er Sheppard erblickte, der gerade in diesem Augenblick durch die Türe trat, wurde sein Lächeln schon fast unverschämt frech.

  
„Wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst…“, warnte Teyla ihn mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich schwör dir, du wirst heute Nacht draußen auf der Straße schlafen.“ Sie zerrte den Gurt über ihren Oberkörper und schnallte sich an, drehte dann den Schlüssel im Zündschluss um, ließ den Motor aufheulen und lenkte den Wagen in einer einzigen schwungvollen Kurve aus der Parklücke. Dass sie dabei um ein Haar einen Radfahrer umgefahren hätte, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

  
„Du quälst den Wagen“, bemerkte Evan.

  
„Nur ein Wort!“, fuhr Teyla ihn an und stach ihm warnend mit dem Finger in den Oberarm. „Ein Wort und du schläfst heute draußen.“

  
Evan lehnte sich grinsend in seinen Sitz zurück und schwieg… aber nur bis zur nächsten Straßenecke. „ Hat er dir den Kaffee spendiert?“, fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

  
„Dass du auch immer das letzte Wort haben musst“, schimpfte Teyla leise vor sich hin, ihren Kollegen mit einem düsteren Blick bedenkend.

  
„Wir alle haben unsere Schwächen“, erwiderte Evan noch, bevor er ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln schenkte und dann aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
Tatsächlich war es das letzte, was Teyla von ihm gehört hatte, bis sie den Wagen vor dem Police Departement abstellte und Evan, ohne etwas zu sagen, ausstieg und vorlief. Oben, auf der Treppe, angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihm auch folgte, und betrat dann das Revier.  
Teyla folgte ihm langsam, ihren Gedanken nachhängend und an ihrem heißen Cappuccino nippend. Er schmeckte köstlich, köstlicher als sonst, hatte einen süßen Beigeschmack, der angenehm auf ihren Lippen kribbelte.   
Aber das konnte auch Zufall sein. Sie glaubte zwar sonst nicht an Zufälle, aber heute musste es einfach einer sein.  
  
 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_NYPD Police Station Precinct 19, Upper East Side (Manhattan, NYC)_  
4\. September, 08: 01 Uhr   
  
  
Die Gerichtsmedizin lag unterhalb des eigentlichen Hauptgebäudes, was nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass sich oft Mitarbeiter hierher verirrten. Den meisten war dieser Ort suspekt und sie mieden ihn. Wenn man nach dem Warum fragte, so wussten die meisten (fast) nie eine Antwort auf diese einfache Frage sondern zuckten nur mit den Schultern und versuchten sich schnellstmöglich und unter irgendeinem billigen Vorwand aus dem Staub zu machen.   
Es war kein Geheimnis sondern eine natürliche Fügung, dass die Leute jene Räumlichkeiten mit dem Tod assoziierten und deshalb fernblieben. Ja, es war schon immer so gewesen, dass der Mensch alles mied, was ihn mit dem Tod konfrontieren könnte. Der Tod löste in den meisten widersprüchliche Gefühle aus und der Mensch hatte seit jeher das Bedürfnis, alles streng von sich weisen, was mit dem Tod zu tun hatte.  
Nicht so Jennifer Keller.   
  
Hätte man Jennifer Keller, die junge, taffe Gerichtsmedizinerin, gefragt, welche Bedeutung der Tod für sie hatte, so hätte sie mit Sicherheit eine Antwort gegeben, die den meisten anderen Menschen sauer aufgestoßen wäre.   
So seltsam es für die Leute, denen sie tagtäglich begegnete, auch war, aber der Tod war Jennifers Passion. Seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie sich für den menschlichen Körper interessiert, hatte medizinische Fachzeitschriften und sogar ganze Doktorarbeiten regelrecht verschlungen. Für sie war von Anfang klar gewesen, dass sie später einmal etwas erlernen wollte, das mit dem menschlichen Körper zu tun hatte. Dass sie schlussendlich als Gerichtsmedizinerin in den Innereien von toten Menschen herumwühlen würde, hatte sie damals noch nicht gewusst.   
  
Für viele war es unverständlich, dass eine junge Frau wie sie ausgerechnet diesen Beruf gewählt hatte und Jennifer war klar, dass diese Leute die Realität nie so sehen würden wie sie. Der Tod gehörte nun einmal zu ihrem Leben und in den Jahren, die sie nun schon als Gerichtsmedizinerin tätig war, hatte sie eins gelernt: Dass die Toten bei Weitem interessanter waren als die Lebenden und dass jede Leiche- egal ob Mann oder Frau, ob alt oder jung, egal welche Hautfarbe- eine Geschichte zu erzählen hatte, die es galt, herauszufinden.   
  
Ihr neuster Fall war zwar nicht gerade einer ihrer Ungewöhnlichsten, aber dafür einer der Interessantesten. Nicht, dass sich die Tote, Camille Wray, sonderlich von den anderen Opfern unterschied, aber sie besaß eine besondere Aura, hütete ein Geheimnis, weswegen sich Jennifer bei diesem Fall besonders in ihre Arbeit gekniet und die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte, um das Geheimnis der Camille Wray zu lüften.   
Ob es ihr gelungen war, konnte Jennifer nicht sagen. Sie hatte nur das Gefühl, dass da immer noch etwas war, das sie nicht wusste. Fast schon so, als wollte Camille Wray nicht, dass man alles über sie in Erfahrung brachte.   
  
Jennifer umrundete den Obduktionstisch zum gefühlten eintausendsten Mal an diesem noch recht jungen Morgen und ließ dabei ihren Blick über den Körper des Opfers schweifen, deren Blöße von einem dünnen, weißen Laken verdeckt wurde.   
Den Unterlagen hatte Jennifer entnommen, dass Camille Wray zum Zeitpunkt ihres vorzeitigen Ablebens 32 Jahre alt gewesen war und bei einer Größe von einem Meter fünfundsechzig 56 Kilogramm gewogen hatte. Sie war unübersehbar asiatischer Abstammung, dementsprechend hellhäutig, mit langen, glatten schwarzen Haaren und Augen, die zu Lebzeiten bestimmt einen satten Braunton gehabt hatten, nun aber matt und glanzlos in den Höhlen saßen, unter geschlossenen, bläulichen Lidern verborgen.   
Durch den Aufprall auf das fahrende Taxi waren die meisten Gesichtsknochen der Toten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden; die Wangen- und der Stirnknochen waren eingedrückt, das Nasenbein zertrümmert, die Kieferknochen ausgerenkt und gebrochen. Unzählige Glassplitter hatten sich in Camille Wray’s Gesicht gebohrt, steckten teilweise so tief in ihrer blassen Haut, dass Jennifer große Mühe gehabt hatte, sie alle restlos aus dem Körper der Toten zu entfernen.   
Camille Wray’s Gesicht war durch den Aufprall stark entstellt und für solche, die so etwas nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekamen, war es bei aller Liebe kein schöner Anblick. In ihrer Laufbahn hatte Jennifer wahrlich schon stärker verweste Leichname zu Gesicht bekommen, doch zu sehen, wie ein Mensch binnen zwei Sekunden so entstellt werden konnte, ließ sie immer noch schwer schlucken.   
  
Das Zischen der Türe ließ verlauten, dass Besuch herannahte, weshalb Jennifer schnell ihre Utensilien zusammensuchte und verstaute. Herber Kaffeegeruch fand seinen Weg in ihre Nase und weckte ihre müden Lebensgeister. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee wirkte in so einem Fall sehr belebend.

  
„Soweit ich weiß, ist das jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass ich dich daran erinnern muss, dass jede Art von Getränk hier unten strengstens verboten ist, es sei denn, es ist für mich“, empfing sie die beiden Detectives, die soeben die Gerichtsmedizin betreten hatten, mit gespieltem Ernst. Evan Lorne und seine Partnerin Teyla Emmagan traten an den Obduktionstisch heran und Evan setzte ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln auf, welchem niemand widerstehen konnte.

„Kein poetischer Spruch?“, fragte er grinsend und hielt ihr die dampfende Tasse Kaffee hin.

  
„O, so vergesse doch ja nicht das schwer arbeitende Volk“, sinnierte Jennifer und nahm den Kaffee ohne zu zögern an.

  
„Goethe?“, riet Evan.

  
„Nein.“ Jennifer schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Zwei blonde Ponyfransen lösten sich aus dem Zopf und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Meine Mutter.“

  
Evan grinste. „Deine Mutter war eine weise Frau“, sagte er.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jennifer und grinste nun ebenfalls. „Naja“, kam sie dann schließlich aber wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, „schön, dass ihr beiden es einrichten konntet zu kommen.“

  
„Blieb uns denn etwas anderes übrig?“, fragte Teyla in einem kurzen Anflug von Zynismus, fand aber schnell wieder zum Ernst zurück. „Was hast du für uns, Jen?“  
  
Das war das Stichwort, auf das Jennifer die ganze Nacht gewartet hatte. Sie bedeutete den beiden Ermittlern, ihr und dem aufgebahrten Leichnam von Camille Wray ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.   
Eine helle Lampe schien von der Decke auf den leblosen Körper hinab. Jennifer postierte sich am Kopfende des Obduktionstisches und richtete eben diese Lampe auf das Gesicht der Toten.

„Es fiel mir anfangs zugegeben nicht gerade leicht zu erkennen, welche Verletzungen sie vom Aufprall davongetragen hat und welche nicht“, erklärte sie. „Wir müssen immerhin bedenken, dass sie aus dem vierten Stockwerk auf ein fahrendes Auto gestürzt ist. Beim Aufprall erlitt sie mehrere Rippenbrüche. Eine Rippe bohrte sich in ihre Lunge, eine andere in ihr Herz.“

  
„Das heißt, sie ist an inneren Blutungen gestorben?“, fasste Evan in einer Frage zusammen.

  
Jennifer schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, meine Untersuchungen ergaben, dass sie bereits tot war, als sie aus dem Fenster stürzte“, erklärte sie. Wie gesagt, der Aufprall und die daraus resultierenden Verletzungen machten es mir anfangs schwer die wirklich relevanten Hinweise zu erkennen, aber wenn man sich auf das Wesentliche konzentriert, hat man auch Erfolg. Seht ihr ihre Handgelenke?“ Sie nahm Camille Wray’s blasse Handgelenke und drehte sie so, dass man die dunklen Schattierungen deutlich erkennen konnte. „Dieselben Male habe ich auch an ihrem Hals gefunden.“  
Die beiden Ermittler lehnten sich vorsichtig über die Tote, um besser sehen zu können, was die Gerichtsmedizinerin ihnen zeigte.

  
Die Male eingehend betrachtend, meinte Evan schließlich: „Sie ist gewürgt worden.“

  
Jennifer nickte. „Und seht euch ihre Finger an.“ Sie präsentierte den beiden Finger und abgerissene Fingernägel. „Sie hat sich gewehrt. Und zwar mit allen Leibeskräften. Leider habe ich nicht viel unter den verbliebenen Fingernägeln gefunden außer einem schwarzen Material. Ich habe es bereits ins Labor zur Analyse geschickt.“

  
„Sie ist also stranguliert worden?“, fragte Teyla.

  
„Durch die Breite der Male lässt sich eine Strangulation ausschließen“, antwortete Jennifer wissend, „und auch meine erste Vermutung, dass man sie erwürgt hat, hat sich als falsch herausgestellt. Auf den ersten Blick mag es vielleicht so aussehen und durch die vielen Verletzungen des Aufpralls ist es mir zuerst auch gar nicht aufgefallen. Evan, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen sie umzudrehen?“  
  
Mit Evans Hilfe drehte die Gerichtsmedizinerin den Leichnam um und verwies mit dem Finger auf eine klaffende Wunde am Hinterkopf der Toten. Das verkrustete Blut hatte Camille Wray’s pechschwarze Haare beiseite gedrückt und da die Wunder sehr tief war, konnte man ein Stück des Schädelknochens sehen.

  
„Daran ist sie gestorben“, sagte Jennifer. „Ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf mit einem harten Gegenstand. Noch kann ich nicht sagen, um was für einen Gegenstand es sich handelt, aber der Schlag hat zu einem massiven Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und zu einer Blutung im Gehirn geführt. Sie wird nicht mehr viel gemerkt haben.“

  
Teyla musterte die todbringende Wunde an Camille Wray’s Hinterkopf. „Und du kannst wirklich noch nicht sagen, was es war?“

  
„Wenn du mehr weißt, dann halt dich nicht zurück“, meinte die Gerichtsmedizinerin, den Leichnam wieder auf den Rücken drehend. „Aber nein, ich weiß nicht, was es für ein Gegenstand war. Ich muss erst Abformungen nehmen und sie ins Labor schicken. Das könnte noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Ich könnte aber auch jetzt gleich-“

  
Evan winkte ab. „Mach die Abformungen, schick sie ins Labor und sag uns einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas hast“, fiel er ihr ins Wort.

  
„Gut.“ Jennifer nickte, langte nach der freischwebenden Lampe und schaltete sie aus. „Es dürfte nicht länger als zwei Stunden dauern. Ich werde euch die Ergebnisse dann direkt zukommen lassen.“

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

  
_St.Clark’s-Hospital, Upper East Side (Manhattan, NYC)  
4\. September, 08: 34 Uhr  
_  
  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Er hatte sie als Kind gehasst und er hasste sie jetzt immer noch. Es war Hass, der nie vorüber gehen würde. Hass, den er nicht begründen konnte, der aber stets allgegenwärtig war und ihn immer dann quälte, wenn er die Pforten eines Krankenhauses überschritt.   
Als kleiner Junge war er oft in Krankenhäusern gewesen. Er war ein kleiner Raufbold gewesen, einer, der immer das ausprobieren musste, wozu sich sein Bruder nicht getraut hatte. Meistens gingen seine wagemutigen Erstversuche in die Hose und er endete in der Notaufnahme des städtischen Krankenhauses.   
Ja, als kleiner Junge hatte er das Unglück in Form von verstauchten Knöcheln, gebrochenen Armen und Beinen, blauen Flecken, ausgekugelten Schultern und blutigen Wunden nur so angezogen, war Stammgast in der Notaufnahme gewesen. Es war sogar soweit gekommen, dass die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern seinen Namen wussten ohne das Krankenblatt studieren zu müssen.  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser.  
  
John Sheppard behagte es nicht, durch den tristen Krankenhausflur zu schlendern, und der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel, der in der trockenen Luft lag, war ihm unangenehm und löste einen Brechreiz aus, den er nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser.   
Dass es sich hierbei um sein Krankenhaus handelte, änderte an seiner Sichtweise nichts sondern brachte ihn vielmehr zum Grübeln. _Sein_ Krankenhaus! Das Krankenhaus, das _er_ besaß und in welches _er_ so viel Geld investiert hatte! Er musste an jenem Tag, an dem er beschlossen hatte, ein Krankenhaus errichten zu lassen, wohl nicht ganz er selbst gewesen sein. Nicht, dass er es bereute, ein Krankenhaus gebaut zu haben. Nein, Krankenhäuser waren schon eine gute Sache, so lange nicht er es war, der in diesem gummihandschuhgetäfelten Gefängnis weilen musste.  
Denn er _hasste_ Krankenhäuser.   
  
Einem in Akten versunkenen weißgekittelten Arzt ausweichend, steuerte John auf das Schwesternzimmer zu. Es war immer eine Freude, zu beobachten, wie schnell die werten Damen die Klatschzeitschriften gegen Krankenblätter austauschen konnten, wenn das reiche Geldgeber plötzlich in der Tür stand, doch zu John’s Enttäuschung schienen alle Schwestern heute unterwegs zu sein. Nur eine einzige- rothaarig, dürr, mit Nickelbrille- saß hinter dem Tresen und schob lustlos ihren Kaugummi im Mund von einer Seite auf die andere.

  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, machte John mit einem leisen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. Die Krankenschwester, deren Namensschildchen verriet, dass sie Dolores hieß, schaute auf und musterte ihn kurz durch die dicken Gläser ihrer Brille.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister?“, fragte sie schließlich mit einem starken Südstaatenakzent.   


John stutzte kurz. Anscheinend schien sie ihn nicht zu kennen. Ist vielleicht neu hier, sagte er sich, zuckte unmerklich mit den Achseln und trug Dolores sein Anliegen vor: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Chloe Armstrong. Wissen Sie-“

  
„Die offizielle Besuchszeit fängt erst um neun an“, fiel ihm Dolores ins Wort und fügte hinzu: „Es sei denn, Sie gehören zur Familie oder haben eine Sondergenehmigung. Und da Sie mir zu alt erscheinen, um der Verlobter zu sein, und schon zwei Cops bei ihr drin sind, kann ich Sie leider nicht reinlassen.“

  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihr Kaugummi knallen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Klatschzeitschrift zu, die sie mit ihren dünnen, fleischfarbenen Fingern durchblätterte.   
  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser und dass nicht nur wegen der Gräueltaten, die darin stattfanden, sondern auch wegen solchen Schreckgespenstern von Krankenschwester wie Dolores es war.   
Er hasste Krankenhäuser.  
  
John setzte ein nettes Lächeln auf und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Dolores“, sprach er sie an. „Ich darf Sie doch Dolores nennen, oder?“ Er wartete ihre Reaktion ab und als sie nickte, fuhr er fort. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich eine Sondergenehmigung brauche.“

  
„Sie sind also doch ein Cop?“ Dolores schien unbeeindruckt. „Sie sehn’ mir nicht aus wie 'n Cop.“

  
„Mir gehört das Krankenhaus“, erklärte John ihr.

  
Dolores hob die Augebrauen. „Verkohlen kann ich mich allein, Mister“, sagte sie kühl. „Sie können sich nicht rein zufällig ausweisen?“

  
„O, doch, dass kann ich, aber ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird.“

  
„Was hier notwendig ist und was nicht, entscheide noch immer ich“, stellte Dolores klar und wackelte so energisch mit dem Kopf, dass ihre roten Locken auf und ab wippten.   
  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Er hasste Krankenschwestern, aber nur solche, die wie Dolores waren- uneinsichtig, stur und verbissen.  
Er hasste Krankenhäuser.   
  
Um weiteren Ärger zu verhindern und vor allem, um endlich Ruhe vor dieser rothaarigen Schreckschraube zu haben, zeigte sich John einsichtig und holte sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und seinen Ausweis aus dem Portemonnaie. Dass er das überhaupt tun musste, grenzte schon an eine Frechheit und dass sie neu hier war, würde nicht als Ausrede ziehen- da konnte Dolores Gift drauf nehmen.

  
„Hier.“ Er legte ihr seinen Ausweis vor. „Zufrieden?“

  
Dolores schnappte sich den Ausweis und hielt ihn sich dicht vor die Nase. „Du meinte Güte“, rief sie aus. „Was haben Sie denn da mit Ihren Haaren gemacht? Mein Gott, ist das scheußlich!“

  
John verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass das Foto erst vor einem Monat aufgenommen worden war, und fuhr sich stattdessen durch seine dunklen Haare, die wie jeden Tag wild von seinem Kopf abstanden und denen noch nicht einmal die geballte Kraft der Stylingindustrie etwas anhaben konnte.

  
„John Sheppard“, las Dolores seinen Namen laut vor… und ihre Augen wurden schlagartig weit, als sie sich scheinbar daran erinnerte, wie der reiche Typ noch einmal hieß, dem das Krankenhaus hier gehörte und dem sie demnach unterstellt war. Ihr rundes Gesicht wurde binnen zwei Sekunden puterrot. „O…o, das t…tut mir leid, Mr. Sheppard, Sir.“

  
Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihm den Ausweis zurückgab.

  
„I…ich weiß ehrlich n…nicht wie-“

  
„Schon gut.“ John hob beide Hände. „Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Wie wär’s, Dolores, wenn wir beide das einfach vergessen, ja?“

  
Dolores nickte eifrig und wieder wippten ihre Locken auf und ab. „J…ja“, stotterte sie. „Aber n…natürlich, Sir.“

  
John lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr schön. Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch sagen könnten, wo ich Chloe Armstrong finde, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden.“

  
„D…den Gang runter, dann r…rechts, Zimmer 101“, antwortete Dolores und deutete mit zitternder Hand und angstgeweitetem Blick den Gang entlang. „Sie sollten a…aber wissen, dass gerade zwei Detectives bei ihr sind.“

  
„Detectives“, wiederholte John stumm und marschierte los, ohne sich bei Dolores zu bedanken.   
  
Er erkannte sie sofort, kaum dass er um die Ecke gebogen war und sie dort hatte stehen sehen. So, wie sie da stand, sah sie sogar noch umwerfender aus, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Bild hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt und er konnte und wollte sie nicht vergessen. Vom allerersten Augenblick an, hatte er sie überaus interessant gefunden. Als sie bei ihm in seinem Penthouse gewesen war, hatte er den Blick nicht von ihr losreißen können, hatte sie von oben bis unten gemustert und sich immer wieder gefragt, wie so etwas Hübsches wie sie nur Polizistin sein konnte.   
Sie hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen und ja, er war ihr heute Morgen in diesen Coffeeshop gefolgt, als er sie aus dem Wagen hatte aussteigen sehen. Er war ihr gefolgt, weil er sie wiedersehen wollte. Sie hatte ihn fasziniert und es graute ihm davor, ihr Gesicht wieder zu vergessen. Deswegen hatte er sie wiedersehen wollten. Deswegen war er ihr in den Coffeeshop gefolgt.   
Die Begegnung, die jetzt gleich, unwillkürlich, stattfinden würde, war nicht geplant gewesen, denn dieses Mal war er ihr nicht gefolgt.   
  
Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, konnte also nicht stehen, dass er sie anstarrte und dabei wohl wie ein verliebter Teenager aussehen musste.   
John blieb stehen und verhielt sich möglichst still, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser Moment vorbei sein würde, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete- und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie einfach nur betrachten, von oben bis unten, wollte sich ihr Bild einprägen, dass er es auch ja nicht vergaß.   
Als sie ihre melodische Stimme erhob, stellten sich John’s Nackenhaare auf und seine Schultern spannten sich unwillkürlich an. Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, die Augen zu schließen, und ihrer samtigen Stimme zu lauschen. Jede einzelne Silbe, die sie sprach, verzauberte ihn, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie dort in ihrer engen roten Bluse stehen sah, die karamellfarbenen Haare zurückwerfend, wurde ihm klar, was dieses laue Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu bedeuten hatte.   
Er war verliebt in diese faszinierende Gestalt, für die er aber nicht mehr zu sein schien, als ein Verdächtiger in einem Mordfall, ein potenzieller Killer.   
  
John hatte Camille nicht umgebracht. Er wäre niemals imstande dazu gewesen, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, auch wenn er diese Frau manchmal gerne ohne Rückfahrtsschein zum Mond geschossen hätte.   
Okay, er hatte am Abend ihres Todes mit ihr telefoniert. Und ja, er war etwas lauter geworden, aber das nur, weil sie sein Millionärsego verletzt hatte, indem sie ihm den Erwerb eines wertvollen Gemäldes verweigert hatte.   
  
Das Gemälde. Wie lange hatte er versucht, es zu finden. Er war um die ganze Welt gereist, um es in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Und da tauchte es vor einem halben Jahr schließlich in Camilles Galerie auf. In New York. Dort, wo er seine verzweifelte Suche begonnen hatte. Er bot Camille Hunderttausende für das Gemälde, schlussendlich sogar fast zwei Millionen Dollar, doch sie weigerte sich, ihm das Gemälde zu verkaufen.   
Aber das war doch kein Grund, sie umzubringen! Nein, er hätte Camille nie etwas getan. Nie! Er war nicht so ein Mann, auch wenn viele das Gegenteil behaupteten.   
John hatte es satt, von allen immer nur als der reiche, versnobte Sohn Patrick Sheppards abgekanzelt zu werden, denn das stimmte nicht. Gut, dass mit dem reich sein schon, aber er war nicht versnobt. Zwar gönnte er sich ab und zu den ein oder anderen Luxus, von dem manche nur träumen konnten, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass ihm alles andere egal war.   
Er war ein verantwortungsbewusster Millionärssohn, der sich manchmal (zugegeben) hinter einer Maske versteckte, die die Leute von ihm erwarteten.   
  
John seufzte leise und zwang sich selbst mit dem Denken aufzuhören; es war nicht gut, wenn er das tat. Es kam meistens nichts Gutes dabei heraus, wenn er sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie sein Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn er nicht der wäre, der er war.   
  
Das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte inzwischen ihr Telefonat beendet und irgendetwas schien ihr auf der Seele zu lasten, denn als sie sich halb zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, dass ihre Stirn in Falten lag und ihre Mundwinkel nach unten deuteten.  
John riss sich zusammen und zwang sich dazu, nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, obwohl seine innere Stimme ihn geradezu anflehte es zu tun.   
Er stand also ganz ruhig da, setzte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn entdeckte, ein nettes Lächeln auf und flötete ein „Na, was für ein Zufall.“.

  
„ _Sie_?“, rief sie aus. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
Teyla konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss, als sie ihn am anderen Ende des Ganges, gegen die kalkweiße Wand lehnend, erblickte. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, ließ stattdessen seine grünen Augen wohlwollend über sie gleiten und lächelte dabei wieder dieses charmante Lächeln, welches Teyla jedes Mal den Atem raubte und ihr die Sprache verschlug.

  
„ _Sie_?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, ihm schon wieder zu begegnen. Das war heute schon das zweite Mal. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

  
„Dieselbe Frage wollte ich Ihnen auch gerade stellen“, erwiderte er mit seiner tiefen Reibeisenstimme. Er legte den Kopf schief und stellte Augenkontakt her, der sich so intensiv anfühlte, dass es Teyla schwer fiel, zu glauben, dass fast zehn Meter sie trennten.

  
„Verfolgen Sie mich etwa?“, fragte sie ihn, ohne vorher darüber nachgedacht zu haben, wie das für ihn klingen mochte.

  
John Sheppard lächelte. „Und schon wieder. Ich müsste Ihnen diese Fragen stellen“, meinte er, „denn schließlich war ich heute Morgen zuerst in dem Laden und Sie sind dazugekommen.“

  
Teyla gab einen gekünstelten Laut der Empörung von sich. „Bitte“, schnarrte sie. „Als ob ich Sie verfolgen würde.“

  
„Gehört das nicht zum Job einer Polizistin?“, wollte Sheppard wissen. „Verdächtige zu verfolgen?“

  
„Sie sind nicht…“, setzte Teyla an, merkte aber zum Glück noch rechtzeitig, dass sie kurz davor war brisante Informationen preiszugeben. Sie kniff die Lippen aufeinander und dachte nur: ‚ _Verdammt_.’   
  
Sheppard schien ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt und daraus seine Schlüsse gezogen zu haben. Er stieß sich nunmehr mit dem Ellenbogen von der Wand ab und kam auf sie zugeschlendert, was bei Teyla den Drang auslöste zurückzuweichen.

  
„Sie wollten sagen, ich bin kein Verdächtiger?“, beendete er ihren Gedankengang.

  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet“, verteidigte sich Teyla.

  
„Aber Sie wollten das doch gerade sagen, oder irre ich mich?“ Sheppard hob die Augenbrauen in einer Art und Weise, welche Teyla noch nie gesehen hatte. Diese Geste verriet Verwirrung und Spott zugleich und sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie davon nun halten sollte.

  
Die Polizistin seufzte. Was war denn schon dabei, Informationen herauszugeben, die daraus bestanden, dass man bisher noch keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte, der die Ermittlungen voranbringen würde?

  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen zum Stand der laufenden Ermittlungen keine Auskunft geben“, erklärte sie ihm schließlich und es war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

  
„Weil Sie es nicht dürfen oder weil Sie es nicht wollen?“, hakte Sheppard nach und Teyla verfluchte die scheinbar unbändige Neugier des Millionärs.

  
„Ersteres“, antwortete sie postwendend und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. „Für wen sind die Blumen?“, erkundigte sie sich und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Strauß aus bunten Sommerblumen in Sheppards rechter Hand.

  
„Wieso, dachten Sie etwa, ich komme mit leeren Händen zu Ihnen?“, begann ihr Gegenüber sie zu triezen. Obwohl Teyla wusste, dass das ein Scherz von ihm gewesen war, wurde sie rot und begann unwillkürlich zu überlegen, wann ein Mann sie das letzte Mal mit Blumen beschenkt hatte. Es war schon lange her.  
  
„Die sind für Miss Armstrong“, klärte Sheppard die Situation auf. „Ich hörte, dass sie in diesem Krankenhaus liegen soll.“

  
Noch immer etwas errötet, wandte sich Teyla an ihn. „Sie müssen sehr gute Informanten haben, Mr. Sheppard, wenn Sie wissen, dass sich Chloe Armstrong hier befindet.“

  
„Erstens“, machte sich Sheppard daran ihr zu antworten, „heißt es für Sie immer noch John. Und zweitens, mir gehört das Krankenhaus, also muss ich nicht irgendwelche Spione auf die Sekretärinnen meiner Geschäftspartner ansetzen.“

  
„Ihnen gehört das Krankenhaus?“, wiederholte Teyla ungläubig, sich dann aber wieder daran erinnernd, irgendwo einmal gelesen zu haben, dass der Sohn des verstorbenen Industriemoguls Patrick Sheppard vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das St.Clark’s-Hospital eingeweiht hatte.   
Irgendetwas an ihrer Frage schien Sheppard unangenehm zu sein, denn plötzlich verrutschte sein Lächeln um einige Millimeter und sein Gesicht nahm einen fast schon gequälten Ausdruck an. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich an dem Tag geritten hat. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Wie die Pest.“

  
Teyla musste schmunzeln, als sie sah, dass Sheppard die Unterlippe vorstülpte und damit aussah wie ein kleiner trotziger Junge.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr bewusst auf, dass er wieder das Outfit gewechselt hatte und nun statt der freizeitlichen Kleidung einen engen, schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd trug, dessen obere Knöpfe offen standen und man so eine dunkelbeharrte Brust erahnen konnte.   
  
Teyla fuhr sich verstohlen mit der Zungenspitze über ihre plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen und hob den Kopf, nur damit Sheppards Blick, der noch immer auf sie gerichtet war, ihr den Rest gab. Die Röte kroch bis dicht unter ihren Haaransatz und ihre Wangen fingen schon fast schmerzhaft an zu glühen.   
Sheppard schien sich seiner Wirkung auf sie durchaus bewusst zu sein und es schien ihm zu gefallen, sie so sehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er machte keine Anstalten, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden sondern setzte dem Ganzen mit einem weiteren charmanten Lächeln die Krone auf.   
Just in dem Moment, als Teyla befürchtete vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, öffnete sich die Tür zu Chloe Armstrongs Zimmer und Evan trat hinaus auf den Gang. „Hey, Teyla, wir-“ Als er entdeckte, dass sie nicht allein war, brach er ab.   
Teyla erwartete eine flapsige Bemerkung ihres Kollegen, doch Evan schwieg und starrte Sheppard an.

  
„Was will der denn hier?“, fragte er schließlich und klang nicht besonders höflich, genaugenommen sogar recht untypisch. Evan klang niemals barsch oder unhöflich, sodass sich Teyla nun wunderte. Sie warf Evan einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu und bemerkte das Handy in seiner rechten Hand, das er fest umklammerte, während er Sheppard musterte.

  
„Ich habe vor, Miss Armstrong einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten“, antwortete eben dieser auf die ihm gestellte Frage.

  
Endlich lösten sich Evans festgefahrenen Gesichtszüge- aber nicht unbedingt zum Positiven. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich befürchte, dass daraus nichts werden wird“, meinte er.

  
Sheppard sah ihn überrascht an. „Ach ja?“

  
„Ach ja?“, sagte auch Teyla und hielt ihren Blick nun länger auf Evan gerichtet. „Was ist passiert?“

  
Evan sah sie an. „Ich hoffe, dass das Mr. Sheppard uns auf dem Revier erklären wird, denn er wird uns jetzt dahin begleiten. Der Anruf eben kam von Cam.“ Seine grauen Augen blitzten auf und er funkelte Sheppard feindselig an. „So wie’s aussieht ist gerade Ihr Alibi geplatzt.“  
  
 **TBC**


End file.
